Another Story
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: UA. Divers one-shots, courts ou long principalement axés sur le couple Levi x Eren. Autres couples à la demande. Romance, aventure, humour, mystère...
1. Sommaire

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_« Divers one-shots, courts ou longs sur fond d'UA, principalement axés sur le couple LevixEren. Autres couples à la demande. »_

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai décidé de faire un petit sommaire, comme ça vous pourrez directement voir quels sont les couples pour chaque fic, et ainsi allez directement sur celle de votre choix. Pas de résumé à moins que vous n'en vouliez un? Personnellement je préfère faire la "surprise". A vous de me dire si vous préférez ou pas, pour l'instant je laisse comme ça. MAJ à chaque sortie de fic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama.

**Demande de fic****  
>|!| Pour toute demande de fic, précisez s'il vous plaît :<strong>

**- Le couple  
>- Le rating (K, T, M)<strong>  
><strong>- Le sujet (s'il y a un sujet, un thème à aborder sinon ça sera au choix de l'auteur!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>Réconciliation (_Levi x Eren_)** rating K+**

**2. **Noyade (_Levi x Eren_)** rating K+**

**3.** Le Roi (_Levi x Eren + multi-pairing _ parce que cette fic, c'est "un peu n'importe quoi" lol_)** rating T**

**4. **Memory Partie A** & **Memory Partie B (_Erwin x Armin_)** rating M**


	2. Réconciliation

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_« UA. Divers one-shots, courts ou long principalement axés sur le couple LevixEren. Autres couples à la demande. Romance, aventure, humour, mystère...»_

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne penserais pas que je serais autant fan de cet anime, du coup je retombe dans une spirale ou il faut absolument que je couche par écrit des petites histoires sur mon couple préféré. J'espère que vous apprécierais. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama.

**Rating**: K+ / [**Pairing** : LevixEren]

* * *

><p><strong>Réconciliation<strong>

- Enfoire. Mot compte triple, ça me fait trente points… marmonna Eren en posant ces jetons tout en écrivant son score sur sa feuille de match.

Levi fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme posait ses lettres comme si de rien n'était. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était une simple coïncidence, mais finalement, il fallait croire qu'Eren s'acharnait à faire preuve d'un certain ressentiment à son égard. Levi se mordit légèrement l'intérieur de la lèvre et jeta un œil à ce dernier, qui le visage fermé, avait décidé de l'ignorer royalement. Décidément, ce gamin savait faire d'immaturité dans les pires moments, mais force était de constater que Levi avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

Eren lui en voulait énormément, et le lui montrait bien, même si sa méthode était quelque peu puérile à bien des égards. Et ce dernier avait parfaitement conscience de combien, il était ridicule de sa part de réagir de la sorte, surtout quand il s'agissait de son aîné, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'était senti blessé et trahi dans ses sentiments. Il était peut-être bien une fille après tout, pour s'être autant attaché à une simple date et à l'évènement qui y était relié.

Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une seule date, mise à part bien sur leur anniversaire donc aux yeux d'Eren, Levi aurait dû faire plus d'effort. Ce dernier soupira en voyant le brun tout à sa réflexion, se penchant vers la table basse pour piocher les lettres qui lui manquaient dans la petite besace de tissu vert, s'attirant un regard mauvais du brun qui se renfrogna sur son canapé, vexé. Il les disposa sur son chevalet tout en jetant un œil sur le plateau pour voir quelle était sa marge de manœuvre.

Eren ne lui laissait plus trop de possibilités, et les espaces vides sur le plateau se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Il y avait bien un moyen pour lui de poser un mot entre « **_Enfoire_** » et « **_Menteur_** », mais il se demandait sincèrement si c'était une bonne idée. Eren pouvait se montrer très borné, mais il n'était pas hypocrite au point d'ignorer complètement les tentatives de Levi pour se faire pardonner après une dispute.

Cependant, cette fois était complètement différente. Il était véridique qu'il avait été injuste envers son amant. Si ce dernier avait tout fait pour libérer son vendredi soir, lui n'avait pas fait autant d'effort. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé accaparer par son travail, délaissant Eren, qui avait finalement passé la soirée seule devant le repas qu'il avait préparé tout spécialement pour l'anniversaire du début de leur relation.

Levi n'était pas une fille. Il n'était pas fleur bleue ni aussi sensible et impétueux qu'Eren, les sentiments mièvres et tout en guimauve, c'était très peu pour lui. Mais quand il s'agissait du brun, il savait qu'il était prêt à d'énormes sacrifices, quitte à faire une entorse à ses principes. Fêter l'anniversaire du début de leur relation en faisait partie, c'était devenu comme un rituel au fil du temps. Et il venait de marcher dessus sans aucune pitié, pour la première fois en leur troisième année de relation.

Bien qu'il n'en montre rien, il culpabilisait énormément. Il se souvenait encore de ce soir-là, des lumières éteintes quand il était rentré dans l'appartement, du repas abandonné sur la table et des sanglots étouffés d'Eren dans leur chambre. Jamais il n'oublierait ce sentiment de honte qui l'avait pris aux tripes à ce moment-là. Le lendemain de ce soir-là, le brun l'avait froidement ignoré et ne lui avait guère adressé la parole. Pas de violente dispute pour changer, juste une froide indifférence. Et cette fois, c'était Levi qui en était l'investigateur.

Alors, qu'ils soient tous les deux réunis autour d'une misérable partie de scrabble après deux jours de mépris et de froideur totale tenait quasiment du miracle.

Levi ferma les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant d'un regard les foudres de son amant. Il récupéra les pièces qu'il lui fallait et les disposa lentement, très lentement sur le plateau, afin d'être certain qu'Eren imprime chacun de ses gestes. Et malgré le fait que le brun lui en voulait et qu'il avait toujours sa fierté mal placée, c'est ce qu'il fit, du coin de l'œil tout en essayant de paraître blasé comme pas possible.

Il le vit poser sa première lettre. Un **P**. Puis la deuxième, un **A**, qui venait s'accolait au **R** du mot qu'il avait posé précédemment. Puis il posa la troisième, un **D**, suivie de la quatrième, un **O**.

Eren attendit qu'il continue, mais Levi semblait avoir terminé et se contentait d'inscrire son score sur sa feuille, commentant son geste d'un « Fais chier, neuf points seulement... ». La dernière lettre qui complétait son mot était le **N** qui venait de l'un de ses propres mots, « _**Menteur**_ ».

Le brun cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois comme s'il avait toute la difficulté du monde à y croire, mais l'évidence était là, sous ses yeux, les lettres formant un mot singulier qui signifiait énormément.

Levi, cet homme qu'il connaissait comme étant plein de fierté, venait de faire une chose qui n'était, aussi longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvienne, pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Bien que ce fût indirectement, Levi venait de s'excuser.

Il venait de lui demander « _**PARDON**_ ».

- Au vu de nos scores respectifs, commença Levi d'une voix basse, quelque chose me dit que quoi je fasse, c'est toi qui finiras par gagner, alors autant nous arrêter là.

Eren leva un regard surpris et croisa enfin le regard de Levi, qui semblait satisfait de pouvoir enfin le regarder dans les yeux, lui qui avait évité de croiser son regard depuis le début de la partie. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir, comme s'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac et détourna les yeux, quand un mouvement attira son attention. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Levi fouiller dans sa poche et lui tendre un petit écrin qu'il hésita à prendre, mais sous le regard insistant de ce dernier, il finit par s'en saisir timidement du bout des doigts.

- Considère ça comme un cadeau pour fêter ta victoire.

Eren sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, toute colère ayant disparu comme par magie et doucement, il ouvrit la boite, pour découvrir à l'intérieur un bracelet de perles en bois d'une couleur jade, monté sur une fine cordelette rouge. Son cœur rata un battement et sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit ses yeux lui picotaient affreusement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour empêcher une larme traîtresse de se faire la voile, quand il put voir et sentir malgré le nuage d'eau qui lui embrouillait les yeux, Levi se rapprochait et se mettre à genoux devant lui, prendre le bracelet dans l'écrin qu'il tenait si fort qu'il aurait pu le briser en deux, et lui passer autour du poignet droit.

Il constata alors dans la manœuvre que le même bracelet ornait le poignet gauche de Levi, la manche de sa chemise blanche s'étant légèrement remontée dans l'action. Levi sentit qu'il l'avait remarqué et esquissa un sourire tendre et sincère.

- Je me suis dit que faire quelque chose comme ça, de temps en temps, ce n'était pas si mal.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le poignet d'Eren pour venir entrelacer ses doigts et les portaient doucement à ses lèvres.

- Je te demande pardon, souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour le défier de ne pas croire qu'en réalité, il était plein de remord en ce moment même.

Eren se contenta de sourire, de serrer encore plus fort la main de Levi dans la sienne et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Parfois, pour s'exprimer, il y avait les mots. Et il y avait aussi les gestes. Un « PARDON » pour un baiser de réconciliation. Ça leur suffisait amplement.

**FIN.**


	3. Noyade

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_« UA. Divers one-shots, courts ou long principalement axés sur le couple LevixEren. Autres couples à la demande. Romance, aventure, humour, mystère...»_

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne penserais pas que je serais autant fan de cet anime, du coup je retombe dans une spirale ou il faut absolument que je couche par écrit des petites histoires sur mon couple préféré. J'espère que vous apprécierais. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama.

**Rating**: K+ / [**Pairing** : LevixEren]

* * *

><p><strong>Noyade<strong>

La respiration saccadée, il n'était plus trop certain de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il était allongé là, à même le sable, mais quand son regard plongea dans le sien, dans ses orbes verts remplis d'inquiétude, sa mémoire lui revint brutalement.

**/ooo/**

Il n'arrivait pas trop à y croire lui-même, mais il en allait de sa propre survie. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais pour soulager sa libido déjà bien mal en point, ça revenait pratiquement à la même chose pour lui. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à y aller par quatre chemins ou à tourner autour du pot. Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes, si cela lui permettait d'arriver à ses fins…

Un sourire à la psychopathe se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres habituellement figées, arrachant un couinement terrorisé de la part de son amie Hanji qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

- Erwin, ça y est, j'crois qu'on l'a perdu pour de bon cette fois !

Erwin se contenta d'éclater de rire, sachant très bien de quoi il en retournait après avoir observé son ami depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Bien qu'en temps normal, Levi était quelqu'un de plutôt stoïque, qui ne laissait presque aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage, il y avait parfois de rares moments où il devenait comme un livre ouvert, submergé par la force inattendue du flot de ses émotions.  
>Le blond esquissa un sourire pour rassurer la brune et mit ses lunettes de soleil avant de s'allonger sur son transat.<p>

Levi fixa d'un œil avide l'endroit d'où commencerait l'opération, vérifia que le champ était libre et se leva. Il entendit vaguement Hannes l'appelait derrière, mais il l'ignora, bien trop concentré sur la prochaine étape de son plan. Quand il sentit l'eau froide lui lécher la plante du pied, il frissonna, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'aperçut très vite de la présence d'un groupe d'adolescentes qui faisaient une partie de « _va si je t'envoie la balle et tu la rattrapes_ » improvisée tout en gloussant niaisement et il les chassa d'un regard qui tue dont lui seul avait le secret. Les filles retournèrent sur la plage en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Levi, et il esquissa un bref sourire carnassier, satisfait quand l'eau finit par lui arriver un peu au-dessus des épaules.

Première étape du plan : infiltration. Réussie.

Il était temps de passer à la deuxième étape du plan. Il commença à barboter gentiment dans l'eau, à faire quelques longueurs puis à s'arrêter pour fixer l'horizon et faire comme si la vue lui plaisait même si au fond il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, refaire quelques longueurs, barbotait gentiment une deuxième fois.

Deuxième étape du plan : Nager en toute innocence. Réussie.

Il fallait qu'il soit crédible après tout. Ça l'emmerdait franchement d'en être venu à de telles extrémités, mais il n'allait certainement pas reculer après être allé jusque-là. Et tant pis si Erwin se foutait de sa gueule derrière ses mots croisés, il se jura de le tuer plus tard. Si son plan marchait bien entendu. Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui et se laissa lentement glisser dans l'eau, ses pieds gesticulant faussement et ses bras se mettant à brasser la surface plus que nécessaire.

Hanji, qui l'avait suivi du regard tout le long, resta étonnamment silencieuse et perplexe face à cette scène plutôt… particulière.

- Pince-moi Hannes, je crois que je suis en train d'halluciner.

Ce dernier se pencha et lui pinça l'avant-bras, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme qui se tourna de nouveau vers la scène. Elle fronça les sourcils et voyant qu'Erwin était toujours planqué derrière ses mots croisés, se dit que finalement il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiétait, malgré les exclamations qui commençaient à s'élever autour d'eux.

- Au secours, il y un homme qui se noie !

- Quelqu'un vite !

Alors que certains des plus courageux commençaient à s'avancer dans l'eau, une voix claire, mais puissante leur intima vivement de rester en arrière. Hanji se demanda finalement si c'était plus sérieux que ça en eût l'air et commençât à se lever, inquiète, quand Erwin la retint d'une main.

- Erwin, qu'est-ce que…

- Ne t'en fais pas, se contenta-t-il de dire en souriant mystérieusement. Plus important, mouvement de va-et-vient en neuf lettres ?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds jusqu'aux épaules, intimaient aux gens de rester en arrière tout en sifflant dans son sifflet tandis qu'une jeune femme, très certainement sa collègue, faisait en sorte de faire comprendre aux nageurs de ne surtout pas bouger afin de ne pas gêner le sauvetage. Un jeune homme à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux bruns en bataille, vêtu d'un short de bain rouge, s'empressa de passer autour de son épaule la corde de sa bouée de sauvetage et s'élança dans l'eau, nageant rapidement et efficacement jusqu'à la victime qui semblait perdre ses forces rapidement et s'enfonçait dangereusement dans l'eau profonde.

Quand il fut arrivé jusqu'à elle, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau afin de saisir sous les aisselles la personne qu'il savait être un homme et plaça rapidement et efficacement ses bras sur la bouée. L'homme semblait inconscient et il comprit l'urgence de la situation. Il nagea le plus rapidement qu'il put jusqu'à la terre ferme, ses deux collègues l'aidant à soulever sa victime et l'allongèrent aussitôt sur le sable. Tandis que le jeune homme blond demandait aux gens de rester en arrière, sa collègue vint se placer près du noyé et lui maintint la tête en arrière.

Le brun se pencha et posa son oreille contre son torse, soufflant son soulagement quand il sentit le cœur battre, bien que faiblement. Pourtant, il fallait agir vite, il y avait très certainement de l'eau qui encombrait ses poumons. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait y aller, elle était prête.

Très rapidement, il pinça d'une main le nez de l'homme tandis que l'autre venait se poser sous son menton afin de surélever légèrement sa tête. Sans montrer aucun signe d'hésitation, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa victime et insuffla de l'air à l'intérieur de sa bouche, plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le pauvre homme ait un sursaut et se retourne afin de cracher l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons.

Le maître-nageur l'accompagna dans son mouvement d'une main rassurante sur le dos, et lui intima de se rallonger quand il eut terminé. Et qu'il croisa ses yeux gris pluvieux.

Oui. De loin, il l'avait vraiment trouvé très beau, mais de près c'était encore mieux.

Il sursauta quand l'homme, peut-être plus âgé que lui en y regardant bien, lui adressa la parole, amenant son cœur à battre vite, si vite qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Comment dois-je appeler mon sauveur ?

C'était tellement dégoulinant de mièvrerie, pensa Levi, mais en voyant le sourire rassuré du brun, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien dire un truc aussi débile, et qu'il était même prêt à recommencer.

- Eren, murmura doucement le brun en baissant légèrement les yeux, comme intimidé.

Levi s'autorisa un sourire.

- Levi, dit-il simplement en guise de réponse.

Eren esquissa un immense sourire tandis que son collègue blond, Armin, glissait une serviette autour de ses épaules.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Alors qu'Eren baissait les yeux en rougissant, une main derrière la tête, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre du sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Levi.

Hanji, qui avait observé toute la scène, poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je peux savoir, c'était quoi toute cette mise en scène ? Il était vraiment en train de se noyer ? J'ai un peu de mal à le croire…

- Va savoir, lâcha simplement Erwin en retirant ses lunettes de soleil, un sourire aux lèvres. En tout cas, je crois comprendre qu'il y aura un certain maitre-nageur au dessert de ce soir.

**FIN.**


	4. Le Roi

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_« UA. Divers one-shots, courts ou long principalement axés sur le couple LevixEren. Autres couples à la demande. Romance, aventure, humour, mystère...»_

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à **M-Ac Lottie** et **boadicee** pour vos reviews juste après la sortie des deux premières fics, ça m'a surprise lol ! Et surtout, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que ces histoires arrivent à trouver leurs lecteurs ! =). **M-Ac, **pour ce qui est d'une fic avec Armin et Erwin, pas de soucis, ce sera très certainement le couple de la prochaine fic! Ce sera donc à mon choix en ce qui concerne le thème, rating. Mais si tu as une préférence à ce niveau, n'hésite pas à le dire.  
>Si vous souhaitez voir un certain thème ou couple abordé, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les commentaires, en précisant le couple, et surtout le rating (et à préciser d'autres choses si nécessaire)! Il ne faudrait pas que je choque accidentellement quelqu'un ! Voili voilou, sur ce, bonne lecture !<p>

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama.

**Rating**: T / [**Pairing** : Levi x Eren + _ALL – C'est la grosse débandade…_]

* * *

><p><strong>Le Roi<strong>

Dans la pièce, la tension était à son comble et tout le monde se regardait dans le blanc des yeux en chiens de faïence. Eren grinça des dents, furieux. Et dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de réussir, il n'arrivait pas à croire en une telle malchance. Sa main droite tremblait encore, ses doigts se souvenant parfaitement de la sensation des dents pointues frôlant sa peau, de justesse. Cette garce d'Hanji avait osé lui planter une fourchette dans la main. Heureusement pour elle que malgré l'alcool, il avait encore tous ses réflexes !

Il lui jeta un regard assassin made in Levi qu'elle se contenta d'ignorer en le snobant royalement, sa main levée en l'air tenant la baguette où était inscrit le titre convoité « Roi ».

- Quelles sont vos ordres, vot'Majesté ?! Hoqueta Auruo entre deux rires.

- Apelle-moi The Queen ! s'exclama Hanji en se levant, fracassant son pied sur la table basse d'un air conquérant, le visage complètement rougi par l'alcool.

- Tain, c'est qu'elle est à fond dans son rôle la binoclarde, pesta Jean en fronçant les sourcils, sa main jetant une nouvelle cannette de bière vide par-dessus son épaule.

- Quelles sont vos ordres The Queen ?! Réitéra Auruo hilare, cette fois entre deux gorgés de whisky-coca.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir…

La jeune femme scruta les personnes autour d'elle, une partie ravalant leur salive d'appréhension, d'autres affichant un air blasé, certains faisant preuve de beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme, car la brune était peut-être l'une des seules qui avait assez de courage et de tripes pour formuler les ordres les plus incongrus, pour le bonheur de certains et le malheur des autres… Le sourire qu'elle affichait n'avait rien de rassurant en soi et les plus craintifs laissèrent échapper des gémissements terrifiés. La pauvre Christa semblait à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche.

- Le nº 7 va…

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit, passant presque inaperçu au milieu des soupirs de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hanji qui se tourna vers la source de ce bruit, sursautant devant un certain regard avant de se reprendre rapidement comme si de rien n'était.

- Je voulais dire, le nº 17 va…

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent soudain dans la pièce pour s'opposer à l'annonce de la jeune femme.

- Objection ! Je dis Objection !

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- C'est pas parce que le nº 7 est Levi qu'il faut que tu fasses l'impasse !

- C'est vrai ça ! approuva Reiner, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Levi a décidé de jouer alors il doit se plier aux règles comme tout le monde.

Des paroles, certes justes, mais inconsidérées quand on n'en connaissait pas les conséquences et qu'on s'appelait Reiner par la même occasion. En réponse, une main vint se poser sur l'épaule du blond costaud, qui se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Bertholdt. Ce dernier le regardait avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ce fut un honneur d'avoir été ton ami Reiner, je ne t'oublierais pas.

- Moi non plus. Rajouta Connie.

- Moi aussi. Renchérit Annie.

Puis après une seconde de réflexion…

- En fait non.

Et elle se leva en titubant légèrement pour se servir un autre verre de ponch.

Reiner n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir où ses amis voulaient en venir. Il pouvait sentir le regard de la mort-qui-tue de Levi juste derrière lui. Le blond ferma les yeux, lâcha son verre et se saisit carrément de la bouteille de whisky, buvant à même le goulot. S'il devait choisir sa mort, il préférait encore un coma éthylique plutôt que de finir entre les mains de ce hargneux de Levi. L'homme aux yeux gris acier avait beau être calme en apparence, certains se demandaient parfois s'il ne tournait pas schizophrène par moment quand il lui arrivait de péter un plomb…

- Hé ! M'oubliez pas, c'est moi la Reine ! s'écria Hanji en tapant des mains pour ramener l'attention sur elle. C'est moi qui décide, alors tout le monde se tait et… obéit !

- Savoure ta chance, murmura Eren entre ses dents en la foudroyant des yeux.

- Alors, j'ai dit que le nº 17…

Chacun commença à regarder autour de lui pour savoir qui était cette fois la pauvre victime de la brune et beaucoup éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine défaite de Jean qui semblait soudain comme au bord du gouffre, d'autres tentant de le réconforter d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse Hanji ! Lâcha Jean à bout de nerfs, résigné, mais un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Patience, patience mon cher ami…

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et un sourire diabolique se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Quand Eren croisa son regard, même si ce fut un bref instant, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, une sueur froide faisant perler des gouttes de tension sur son front. Impossible, elle n'allait quand même pas…

- Et le nº 8…

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! s'écria Eren en se levant du canapé, bousculant légèrement Mikasa qui se massa l'avant-bras sans rien dire, habitué.

- J'ai fait quoi ? Questionna Hanji avec une moue innocente.

Eren n'osa rien dire alors que la plupart de ses amis commençaient à rire de lui, d'autres le traitant de mauvais joueur en le huant. Mais être appelé cinq fois d'affilé, et à chaque fois que Hanji avait la baguette du Roi, pour lui ce n'était plus une simple coïncidence. D'un seul coup, les sourires innocents de ceux qui l'entouraient lui semblèrent faux, les gestes compatissants, simulés. Un complot, c'était un complot.

Si Eren savait combien il avait tapé dans le mille, qu'aurait-il dit, alors qu'Erwin, derrière lui, se versait nonchalamment un verre de ponch, un sourire scotché aux lèvres . La faction d'Hanji venait de passer à l'attaque ! Les espions étaient partout, disposés de façon stratégique dans la pièce.

La brune à lunettes, voyant qu'Eren lâchait prise, se redressa fièrement en bombant les épaules pour se donner de l'importance.

- Alors, le nº 17 doit embrasser le nº 8 en tournant sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche !

- Non, mais tu déconnes ! Je ne vais certainement pas embrasser cet enfoiré !

- Parle-pour toi la tête de cheval, l'idée même d'être à moins d'un mètre de toi me donne envie de gerber !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

Chacun empoigna le col de l'autre tout en s'insultant allégrement, et Armin ne put s'empêcher de noter malgré les vapeurs d'alcool qui lui donnait le tournis, qu'Eren était à moins d'un mètre de Jean et qu'il n'avait pas vomi. Il haussa les épaules et grignota un bretzel.

- Rho bon sang, arrêter deux secondes de faire vos chochottes, j'ai fait faire bien pire à d'autres, alors comme dit le dicton, faîtes l'amour, pas la guerre.

Ni une, ni deux, Hanji donna une grande claque dans le dos de Jean qui bascula en avant. L'ironie du sort n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber, les lèvres de ce dernier s'écrasant accidentellement sur celle d'Eren qui cligna des yeux et qui n'eut pas le réflexe de se dégager, trop surpris. Jean leva les yeux au ciel. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes et tant pis pour son amour-propre, autant en finir rapidement. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du brun qui se crispa et s'obstina à pincer les lèvres, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Jean soupira contre ses lèvres, provoquant malgré lui un frisson à Eren qui sentit la colère monter en lui, mais soudain, les doigts de la tête de cheval allèrent soudainement lui chatouiller les aisselles, lui arrachant un rire incontrôlé.

Grave erreur de sa part, car Jean en profita pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, le contact de la langue de Jean contre la sienne lui arracha un gémissement, ses mains s'agrippant malgré lui à la seule chose à portée de mains — à savoir les épaules de son vis-à-vis — pour s'empêcher de trébucher. La langue de Jean vint caresser la sienne sensuellement… Sensuellement ?! Merde, quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui et chez la tête de cheval aussi ! Et tourna une fois, lentement, deux fois, langoureusement, trois fois… Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, avant de suivre le chemin inverse. Quatre, cinq, six, sept. Huit, neuf…

Peut-être même plus. Pour tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène, le rouge aux joues, Jean venait très certainement de dépasser le quota de tour de manège buccal qu'on lui avait imposé et le plus surprenant dans tout ça, c'était qu'Eren ne lui avait pas encore mis son pied dans les couilles pour l'arrêter.

Encore plus surprenant, ce fut Levi qui mit fin au spectacle en se raclant la gorge de façon manifeste, interpellant les deux jeunes hommes qui s'écartèrent vivement, autant surpris l'un que l'autre.

- Vous avez du cran de vous donner en spectacle comme ça devant tout le monde.

Eren jeta un regard surpris à Levi avant de baisser les yeux, honteux tandis qu'il frottait ses lèvres humides sur le manche de son tee-shirt. Ils venaient de faire quelque chose de complètement idiot, ils avaient tous bu, alors pourquoi prenait-il ce commentaire aussi sérieusement ? Sans mot dire, il se rassit aux côtés de Mikasa qui lança un regard mauvais à Levi qui l'ignora.

- En tout cas, laissez-moi vous dire félicitations mes ptits chéris, commenta Hanji, satisfaite, en les applaudissant tous les deux sous les sifflements railleurs de leurs amis. Vous avez été chaud comme la braise !

- N'en parlons plus, la coupa Jean en buvant sa bière comme s'il essayait de faire disparaître un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Un autre tour, vite !

Hanji acquiesça avec un sourire et passa récupérer le bâton de chacun dans un pot en bois avant de le secouer et de le disposer sur la table. Ce simple geste fit lâcher la boisson de chacun, et ils se regroupèrent tous en cercle autour du pot.

- Arrête de me bousculer Mike, y'a déjà pas assez de place comme ça !

- Putain Nack dégage, t'es en train d'écraser ma Christa !

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave Ymir. Teaz ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

- Sasha arrête de bouffer ce gâteau au-dessus de ma tête, tu fous des miettes partout !

- Marco t'es trop grand, on voit plus rien !

- Place aux jeunes Hannes, alors va derrière !

- De quoi ?!

Le signal de départ n'avait pas encore été donné que la moitié d'entre eux commençait déjà à se taper dessus. La moitié restante se surveillaient mutuellement les uns les autres, sachant pertinemment que c'était le moment ou jamais de passer à l'attaque. Tout était une question de stratégie.

- C'est parti ! s'écria Hanji en se jetant en avant.

Chacun poussa un cri de guerre. Connie qui s'était disputé avec Sasha, venait de jeter son paquet de gâteaux sur la table, au grand dam d'Hanji qui se retrouva écrasé sous le poids de cette dernière, celle-ci ayant sauté en avant pour rattraper sa ration de survie. Eren en profita, il claqua la main de Jean qui l'avait devancé, retint du bras Reiner qui s'était littéralement jeté corps et âme dans la bataille – sur le coup, il crut presque un instant que son bras lui avait été arraché — évita la claque de Petra qui finit sur la joue de Auruo, ce dernier se mordant la langue et son autre main parvint enfin à se saisir d'une des baguettes. Très vite, il recula pour éviter de se prendre un autre coup « accidentel ».

Au milieu des hurlements de rage, de déception et des râles de souffrance, Eren jeta un œil à sa baguette et esquissa un immense sourire satisfait.

- Alors, qui est le Roi ? interrogea Erd en regardant autour de lui.

- C'est moi.

Eren leva la main pour montrer sa baguette, aussitôt félicité par ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

- Quels sont vos ordres, vot'Majesté, réitéra Auruo en faisant une courbette devant lui, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Le brun fixa sa baguette et regarda autour de lui. Certains mimèrent du pouce le couperet sur la gorge, d'autres grincèrent des dents, et le reste esquissa des sourires encourageants. Il leva les yeux, prêt à annoncer les numéros gagnants quand un léger mouvement d'Armin attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils, quand le blond réitéra son geste, discrètement. Il semblait mimer quelque chose avec sa main. Quand les autres remarquèrent la façon insistante qu'il avait de fixer son meilleur ami, ce dernier reprit sa position et croqua un bretzel, l'air de rien.

Eren n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais il décida de faire confiance en Armin et tenta le coup.

- Le nº 4…

- Hé ! J'y crois pas !

Eren écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Hanji gesticulait sur sa chaise et sourit de plus belle. C'était donc ça ! Cette dernière releva la tête et déglutit en voyant l'expression du brun.

- … dois enfiler la tenue de travail de Petra et frapper à la porte d'en face en se faisant passer pour une call-girl.

Petra se mit à rougir et jeta un regard désolé à Hanji dont le visage venait de se décomposer.

C'est ainsi que le voisin d'en face, un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années, ouvrit sa porte à une Hanji en costume d'infirmière, ses cheveux bruns détachés pour l'occasion ondulant sur ses épaules. La jeune femme s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, glissa un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en croisant les jambes.

- Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger aussi tard, Docteur, mais c'est pour une urgence. J'ai… si mal au cœur. Vous ne voulez pas… m'examiner s'il vous plait ?

Le regard du pauvre vieux homme alla de la jeune femme jusqu'à son téléphone, alors que des fous rires se faisaient entendre dans l'appartement juste en face du sien. Mortifiée, Hanji remercia mentalement l'auteur et les coauteurs de son speech (Ymir, Eren, Annie, Reiner, Mike et même Levi).

Elle se retourna alors que le vieil homme était à deux doigts d'appeler les flics et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Elle se jeta sur Eren pour l'étrangler, ce dernier ayant fini par terre tellement il était tordu de rire. Erwin tenta de les séparer alors que Christa se dévouait pour récupérer les baguettes.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se prolongea, entre boissons alcoolisées, mauvaises bouffes, et coups bas en tout genre.

Reiner et Bertholdt durent danser collé-serré dans l'ascenseur en jean moulant et torse nu, sous les yeux d'une vieille dame qui faisait semblant d'être choquée alors qu'en réalité, elle matait le spectacle sans vergogne sous ses lunettes à doubles foyers, demandant même à Hannes – qui était là pour vérifier qu'il accomplisse bien leur gage — de bien vouloir filmer la scène avec son portable.

Connie et Christa se plièrent timidement au jeu du Pocky* sous le regard rageur, mais impuissant d'Ymir. Sasha fut peut-être même sensible à sa détresse, car sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur ses deux amis et sa bouche vint happer le dernier morceau du bâton qui subsistait encore entre leurs lèvres.

Jean dut glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt de Mikasa et y rester pendant trente secondes. Ce dernier s'évanouit après seulement 10 secondes, en raison d'un écoulement nasal important. Il valait mieux ça pour lui que le poing de la jeune femme sur son visage.

Armin s'élança dans un strip-tease plein d'érotisme et se déshabilla d'une manière provocante et sensuelle qu'on ne lui connaissait absolument pas. Le jeune blond termina en apothéose, quand il dut selon les termes de son gage, finir sa danse en se frottant lascivement contre le nº 10 qui n'était autre qu'Erwin. Armin n'aurait certainement jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout s'il n'avait pas englouti sa boisson cul sec pour se donner du courage. Malheureusement pour Erwin, Armin du mettre fin à son show pour aller vomir en coulisse.

On ordonna à Gunther et à Eren de sonner aux appartements de leur choix et de se faire passer pour des vendeurs de préservatifs. Interdiction pour eux de revenir sans avoir au minimum vendu 5 boîtes.

Levi et Mikasa furent enfermés dans les toilettes pendant dix minutes, période durant laquelle tout fut tellement silencieux qu'ils se demandèrent si l'un ou l'autre n'avait finalement pas commis l'irréparable et aurait étranglé l'autre avec le papier toilette (pour une raison inconnue de tous, Levi et Mikasa se vouaient une haine féroce). Et puis pour les plus sceptiques, c'est résistant le double face et puis c'est tout doux.

Hannes du croquer, mâcher et avaler cinq piments rouges entiers. Il termina sur le plancher dans un état de coma hydraulique, les cadavres d'une dizaine de bouteilles d'eau à ses pieds.

Auruo du faire dix fois le tour de leur étage en tenue d'Adam. Il revint au bout de cinq tours quand un hurlement de femme retentit dans le couloir.

Armin, à moitié KO, se vit administrer à même la bouche d'Erwin un cachet d'aspirine. C'est fou comme certains numéros pouvaient bien tomber étrangement…

On arrosa le torse d'Eren de crème chantilly au grand plaisir de Levi qui fut chargé de le nettoyer. Il s'attela à la tâche de manière tout à fait consciencieuse.

Marco dansa un tango sensuel avec Bertholdt, même si à la fin il passait le plus clair de leur temps à se marcher sur les pieds.

Durant toute la soirée, le nombre de gages et leur niveau de débilité furent proportionnels aux nombres de boissons ingurgités par chacun d'eux.

À la fin, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, accaparant chaque endroit susceptible d'accueillir une personne de plus d'un mètre cinquante. Reiner s'endormit dans la baignoire, d'autres s'improvisèrent en tapis de sol. Armin avait eu le courage d'aller jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, aidé par Erwin qui l'avait soutenu par les épaules pour l'empêcher de trébucher. Bizarrement, ce dernier n'était toujours pas revenu…

D'autres s'endormirent sur les canapés et les fauteuils.

Les seuls encore réveillés étaient Eren et Levi. Eren parce que c'était son appartement, et Levi, par que le désordre qui régnait était au-delà des limites qu'il pouvait supporter.

Eren soupira en manqua de trébucher sur le cadavre d'une bouteille d'alcool vide, glissa sur une cannette et manqua de marcher sur le visage de Jean écroulé par terre quand Levi qui était juste derrière lui ne le rattrape in extremis. Le cœur battant, le brun remercia ce dernier d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de scanner la pièce d'un regard circulaire.

- Je suis désolé Levi-senpai. Ça va être assez long de tout nettoyer, alors tu peux dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux.

- Et toi, où est-ce que tu dormiras ?

Eren regarda autour de lui et remarqua une place entre Marco et Connie sur le canapé. Levi suivit son geste du regard et soupira avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le couloir. Eren le suivit des yeux, légèrement déprimé. Il était habitué à l'attitude froide de Levi, mais il y avait parfois ces moments où il se demandait parfois pourquoi un simple soupir ou un regard hautain de la part du brun suffisait à provoquer en lui comme une sorte de vide, une absence. Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'il ressentait ça. D'ailleurs en y repensant, c'est à peu près au même moment que la haine de Mikasa envers Levi semblait avoir atteint un nouveau niveau. Simple coïncidence ?

À ces yeux pourtant, Levi était quelqu'un de gentil. Froid et stoïque en apparence, mais qui au fond avait le cœur sur la main, respectait les liens d'amitié et n'hésitait pas à venir en aide quand il le fallait. Oui, pour lui, Levi était quelqu'un de vraiment bien. C'était peut-être pour ça que…

- Oi, gamin, tu comptes me laisser poireauter encore longtemps ?

- Hein ? répondit intelligemment Eren en levant les yeux et en voyant que Levi le fixait sans bouger du couloir.

- Ta chambre.

- Ma chambre… ah ! euh, oui, tout de suite !

Eren vola littéralement jusqu'à lui et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre.

- J'ai changé les draps ce matin.

Le brun ouvrit un placard et commença à retirer quelques vêtements, alors que Levi fermait la porte derrière lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Je te laisse quelques pyjamas, tu n'auras qu'à choisir celui qui te plaira. Si jamais tu as besoin d'autre chose…

Eren se retourna et lâcha la pile de vêtements qu'il avait dans les bras, se figeant devant la vision de Levi, torse nu sous ses yeux.

- … tu n'auras qu'à demander.

Levi darda sur lui un regard étincelant qui lui coupa littéralement la respiration, ce dernier s'avançant lentement vers lui, lentement, très lentement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ferma les yeux quand il vit sa main se tendre vers lui, mais les rouvrit aussitôt quand il sentit le contact de ses doigts sur sa nuque.

Pour quelqu'un de froid, ses doigts étaient étrangement chauds. Un frisson délicieux lui traversa l'échine du dos quand la main de Levi se fraya un chemin de sa nuque jusqu'à son torse, déboutonnant au passage le col de sa chemise. Le brun se pencha et commença lentement à lécher ses clavicules comme un chat lape son lait.

- Le… Levi-senpai ? Balbutia Eren choqué.

- De la chantilly. Il y en a encore.

Eren resta interdit un moment alors que le brun reprenait là où il s'était arrêté. Levi était quelqu'un de consciencieux. Quand il commençait quelque chose, il le faisait jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'il reste encore de la chantilly sur son torse l'étonnait encore. Pour lui, ça n'était pas possible.

Alors, peut-être que… peut-être que tout simplement, Levi…

Eren ravala difficilement sa salive et prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du plus âgé pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et lentement, très lentement comme pour lui laisser le temps de le frapper ou autre, le fit reculer et s'assoir sur le lit.

Et quand il se pencha et qu'il osa l'embrasser, timidement, et que ce dernier ne fit pas mine de le repousser, mais au contraire, l'incita à approfondir le baiser, Eren se prit à espérer qu'il y ait plus qu'une simple tâche de chantilly à enlever.

**FIN**… ou presque.

Le lendemain, il y eut une prise d'otage dans l'appartement. Si chaque personne de la pièce ne posait pas son portable ou tout appareil ayant permis de prendre des vidéos et des photos des évènements de la veille, Levi serait chargé d'appliquer la sentence. Et ça allait faire mal…

* * *

><p>· <span><strong>Jeu du Pocky<strong> : Pocky, c'est les Mikado, de Lu (les bâtons enrobés de chocolat). Le jeu se joue à deux principalement et consiste à manger le Pocky à partir des deux extrémités. Si l'un des deux participants lâche le Pocky, il a perdu. Si ça finit sur un bisou, c'est mach nul !

· Le jeu auquel joue la joyeuse bande de SNK, c'est **le jeu du Roi**. Baguettes en bois (comme celles dont on se sert pour manger les plats asiatiques) ou morceaux de papier. Des numéros sont inscrits sur les supports en plus de l'inscription Roi. Celui qui pioche le Roi peut donner des ordres à n'importe quel membre du groupe dont il aura cité le numéro !


	5. Memory - Partie A

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_« UA. Divers one-shots, courts ou long principalement axés sur le couple LevixEren. Autres couples à la demande. Romance, aventure, humour, mystère...»_

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme promis, fic sur Erwin et Armin avec un rating M, suite à la demande de M-AC. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine fic. Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou qui la suivent, ça me fait super plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama.

**Rating**: M / [**Pairing** : _Erwin x Armin_]

* * *

><p><em>«Il est difficile de dire adieu lorsqu'on veut rester, compliqué de rire lorsqu'on veut pleurer, mais le plus terrible est de devoir oublier lorsqu'on veut aimer»<em>

**Memory – Partie A**

**[Jour 1 – 11h05]**

_J'écris ces quelques mots avant de partir. J'ai regardé dans la bibliothèque, mais les anciens journaux qui sont en ma possession sont antérieurs à cette « date ». J'ai demandé à Eren, mais il m'a dit ne rien savoir. Je ne comprends pas. Hanji-san m'a pourtant dit de tenir un journal relatant chaque jour de la semaine. J'ai regardé partout, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. D'après ce que j'en sais, j'ai pour habitude de les ranger sur l'étagère à côté de mon bureau. J'en suis absolument certain. Il m'en manque trois. Trois semaines qui me sont enlevées. Je n'ai plus qu'à demander à mon entourage si j'ai bien pu faire quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Si j'ai_

- Armin ! Levi est là !

- J'arrive !

Armin observa pensivement les derniers mots qu'il avait couchés par écrit avant de refermer son cahier et de le remettre dans sa sacoche. Il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, sachant très bien qu'observer sa chambre dans les moindres détails ne l'aiderait nullement à résoudre son problème alors il rejoignit son meilleur ami dans le salon, le cœur lourd. Ce dernier était debout près de la table à manger, Levi assis juste à côté de lui. Armin ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire attendri en voyant que les deux hommes se tenaient la main. Eren se retourna en l'entendant arriver malgré qu'il eut vainement tenté de se faire discret et lui adressa un grand sourire, Levi se détachant de lui pour venir lui serrer la main.

- Armin, ça faisait longtemps.

- Levi-san, je suis vraiment content de vous revoir. Et encore merci, c'est vraiment gentil de prendre sur votre temps pour m'accompagner à l'hôpital.

- Ce n'est rien.

Armin ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé devant l'éloquence du brun, ce dernier n'ayant jamais été très bavard d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il l'observa à la dérobée pour tenter de voir si quelque chose avait changé et il fut rassuré de voir que physiquement en tout cas, Levi était toujours Levi. Plus petit qu'Eren, le visage de marbre à la limite de la froideur, des cheveux coupés courts et rasés sur l'arrière du crâne, la peau pâle et des yeux anthracite qui semblaient capables de lire jusqu'au plus profond de vos âmes. Levi l'observa un bref instant quand il entrouvrit soudainement les lèvres, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais à peine commença-t-il à parler qu'Eren le coupa d'une main sur l'épaule.

- On va être en retard ! Et tu sais combien Hanji-san peut-être pointilleuse quand elle veut.

Cet argument sembla avoir raison de Levi qui se contenta de soupirer et de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée, les clés de sa voiture tintant dans la paume de sa main.

**OOOoooOOO**

**[Jour 1 – 15h34]**

_Hanji m'a fait une prise de sang, suivie de la batterie de tests habituels. Rien à signaler. Mis à part le fait que ma tension était plutôt basse. Rien d'étonnant à cela vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais ce matin. Je n'avais pas le cœur à être de bonne humeur, surtout quand je ne pouvais m'ôter de la tête le fait est qu'il me manquait trois journaux dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas normal. Depuis que Hanji m'a incitée à relater ce qui me passe par la tête, et ce, chaque jour de la semaine, je n'ai pas une seule fois failli à ma tâche. La preuve étant ces journaux que je stocke dans l'étagère. Semaine après semaine, je n'ai cessé d'écrire. Et soudainement, il me manque ceux de ces trois dernières semaines. Ça me fait peur. Ça m'effraie parce qu'il y a de nouveau quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer de manière rationnelle. Je ne peux que supposer et je déteste ça. Je ne peux que me dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Que j'ai pu brûler ces journaux le dernier jour ou que j'ai pu tout bonnement cesser d'écrire, mais j'ai un peu de mal à envisager cette possibilité. Ça me fait peur. Peut-être que je commence à perdre la tête. Je devrais en parler à Hanji. Et à Eren aussi._

**[Jour 1 – 16h34]**

_Finalement, je n'ai pas eu le courage de demander à Eren. Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le déranger. Eren était avec Levi devant la télévision. Ils regardaient un film. Alors, je me suis contenté de partager un café avec eux, en discutant de tout et de rien. Il semblerait que Levi ait quitté son boulot de reporter. Trop contraignant a-t-il dit. Sur le moment, je me suis que ce n'était pas la vraie raison, parce qu'Eren semblait trop heureux de cette situation et que Levi semblait avoir bien meilleure mine. En tout cas, comparé au dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui. Mais si je m'en réfère à ce que j'ai déjà écrit, il voyageait énormément. Du coup, sa relation avec Eren en a pris un coup. Et d'après ce qu'Eren m'aurait confié, sa décision s'est faite comme ça, de but en blanc. Mais je connais la vérité. Dans le dernier journal qu'il me reste, il semblerait que je l'ai aidé dans cette décision. Il l'a fait pour une seule et unique raison et c'est ce qui me tend à penser que je n'ai pas à craindre pour Eren, pour l'avenir. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à l'amour, mais ce qu'a fait Levi est vraiment très fort parce que je ne pense pas qu'il existe énormément de personnes prêtes à abandonner leur travail pour le bien d'une seule personne. _

**[Jour 1 – 17h01]**

_J'ai eu un malaise. Ça a été soudain. Je crois que j'ai donné une belle frayeur à Eren. Je dois rester allongé jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux. Les baisses de tension, les malaises, les vomissements sont devenus partis intégrants de mon quotidien et ce sont bien des choses dont je ne pourrais jamais me défaire. Je voudrais épargner ça à Eren. Il est mon meilleur ami, il a toujours veillé sur moi depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Il m'a protégé, défendu, a toujours été à mes côtés. Je pense qu'il se sent responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai beau lui dire que non, que ce n'était qu'un accident, il n'en démord pas. Il souhaite partager ma douleur. C'est une chose que je ne peux accepter. Je veux qu'il aille de l'avant, non pas qu'il soit enchainé avec moi dans cette spirale infernale qu'est devenu ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter la douleur dans ces yeux une fois de plus. Le sourire est ce qui lui va le mieux._

- Armin ? Tout va bien ?

Armin leva les yeux et adressa un sourire à Eren qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il referma son carnet et le déposa sur sa table de chevet avec son stylo alors que le brun prenait place sur le lit, déposant un plateau juste à côté de lui.

- Tu écrivais ? Nota Eren en jetant un œil à son journal.

- Hn. J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu.

Eren acquiesça simplement et se mit à observer son carnet. Armin le regarda faire légèrement surpris.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le brun sembla ne pas l'entendre. Il continuait de fixer son journal comme s'il essayait de lire à travers sa couverture.

- Eren ?

Eren sursauta comme s'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit et se tourna vers Armin, gêné, une main derrière sa nuque.

- Oh désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais juste si quelque chose n'allait pas?

- Non, tout va très bien. Je… Je réfléchissais juste à ce que m'a dit Levi tout à l'heure.

- Rien de grave j'espère ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Armin en se penchant vers lui.

Eren baissa les yeux un bref instant avant de les relever vers lui, les lèvres pincées. Armin connaissait cette expression sur son visage. Le brun faisait toujours cette tête quand il avait envie de dire quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, mais qu'il y était empêché par quelque chose. Mais soudain l'expression grave de son visage disparu pour laisser place à un grand sourire.

- Maintenant que j'y repense, nous avons un invité pour le dîner de ce soir. C'est le collègue de Levi. Tu ne le connais pas parce qu'il était son correspondant aux États-Unis, mais vu que Levi a décidé de continuer à bosser dans le journalisme, il a proposé à son collègue de venir ici et de faire équipe avec lui.

- Ah… euh, bien sûr !

C'est la seule réponse qui traversa les lèvres du blond, trop surpris par le changement d'attitude de son meilleur ami. La perspective de rencontrer et de faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle personne fut suffisante pour supprimer de son esprit toute question quant à ce soudain revirement. L'appréhension le gagna si vite qu'il se mit à transpirer abondamment, amenant une expression mi - amusé, mi - inquiète sur le visage d'Eren.

**[Jour 1 – 17h35]**

_Eren en rigole encore, mais moi ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la perspective de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes m'effraie toujours autant. Non pas parce que je suis quelqu'un de craintif de nature, mais parce qu'à la fin de la semaine, je_

La plume se figea sur le papier, hésitant à écrire la suite. Armin serra les dents et sentit une douleur l'envahir. L'amertume, la tristesse. Il vivait constamment avec ses émotions alors, quelles différences cela faisait-il qu'il l'écrive ou non ? Peut-être parce que l'écrire l'obliger à accepter le fait est que ce qu'il vivait était bel et bien réel. Toujours les mêmes questions. Toujours les mêmes réponses, inlassablement. Fatigué d'avoir à réfléchir à tout ça, il tourna le regard vers sa fenêtre et le paysage qui s'offrit à lui, lui arracha une larme qu'il ne put retenir. C'était une scène magnifique, les rayons du soleil qui se couchait se reflétant dans la pièce, lui donnant une belle couleur mordoré. Une couleur, une scène qu'il oublierait vite. Il fixa le stylo qu'il avait toujours dans la main. S'il ne pouvait pas se le rappeler, même si l'émotion n'était pas aussi forte qu'en cet instant, l'écrire, écrire ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ça…

**OOOoooOOO**

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider Armin.

- Je t'assure que ça va Eren. Et puis si je continue à te regarder faire, les bras croisés, je vais vraiment finir par me sentir mal si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Désolé.

Armin esquissa un bref sourire et se contenta de donner une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Eren quand le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna.

- J'arrive ! cria Eren assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. Ça doit être Levi et Erwin.

Le blond tiqua au dernier prénom. C'était donc le nom du collègue à Levi. Ce dernier leur avait laissé s'occuper des derniers préparatifs du dîner pour aller chercher son collègue à l'aéroport. Armin observa le brun allait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvrir la porte aux deux hommes. Il le vit sourire alors qu'il donnait une accolade chaleureuse à un homme aux cheveux blonds, coupés courts. Ce dernier semblait heureux d'être là jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit relever les yeux dans sa direction alors que Levi semblait le désigner. Il n'était pas tout près, mais il distingua nettement la couleur de ses yeux et le bref éclat qui brilla dans ses prunelles, faisant écho à un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Tout à sa contemplation silencieuse, Armin ne se douta guère que son silence venait de jeter comme un malaise dans la pièce.

Comme à l'image d'Eren et de Levi, le fameux Erwin semblait être son exact opposé, mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleus. Armin était petit et frêle, Erwin était grand et bien bâti. Ce contraste fit soudain naître un rire dans sa gorge, lui attirant un regard surpris des trois hommes. L'atmosphère se détendit instantanément.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance très agréable qui mit Armin de bonne humeur. Il avait grandement appréhendé ce premier contact avec le fameux Erwin Smith, mais l'homme s'était avéré être d'excellente compagnie, entretenant sans arrêt la conversation, lui posant des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Avant qu'ils ne se mettent à table, Eren l'avait pris à part et lui avait confié que l'homme était au courant de sa situation. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il se sentait aussi détendu. C'était un sentiment agréable, l'impression qu'il pouvait se laisser aller sans craindre quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer durant cette semaine ?

Armin releva les yeux de son dessert et jeta un regard perdu à Erwin qui lui souriait, patient, avant de finalement comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Eren et Levi partaient quelques jours en vacances, il serait donc seul à l'appartement. Il comprit très vite de quoi il en retournait et le pourquoi de la présence d'Erwin. Pourquoi inviter un collègue quand on partait en vacances juste après ? Il soupçonnait les deux hommes de lui avoir assigné Erwin comme « baby-sitter ». Mais il ne leur en voulait pas d'avoir pris cette initiative sans lui en avoir parlé avant. Lui ou un autre, il s'était attendu à truc dans ce genre alors… Il feint l'innocence, en tout bon acteur qu'il était.

- Peut-être un peu, lâcha-t-il finalement d'un air contrit. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je suis du genre casanier. J'irais à la bibliothèque ou quelque chose du genre pendant leur absence.

Erwin acquiesça avant de reprendre, les mains croisées sous son menton.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, on pourra aussi passer du temps ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Vu que j'ai le permis, on pourra toujours aller dans des endroits où tu voudras aller, ça ne me dérange pas.

Bien qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre, Armin se sentit sincèrement surpris. Gêné, il hésita, peu enclin à profiter de la gentillesse d'une personne qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, mais le sourire que le blond ne cessait de lui adresser eut raison de son indécision à accepter ou non et il acquiesça timidement.

**[Jour 1 – 23h12]**

_Erwin m'a proposé de manger ensemble demain midi et de se balader un peu en ville. Je pense que je serais amené à passer toute la semaine avec lui. Cette perspective m'effraie autant qu'elle me rend heureux. Je sais qu'il est égoïste de ma part de penser ça, mais j'en viens à me demander si je n'aurais pas dû décliner sa proposition. Erwin est un homme très gentil, très avenant, mais là n'est pas le problème. J'en viens seulement à penser qu'il est inutile pour moi de lier des amitiés si _

Une fois de plus, la plume d'Armin se figea, mais il se força à écrire ce qu'il avait du mal à accepter, quoi qu'il fasse.

_c'est pour les oublier indubitablement à la fin de la semaine._

* * *

><p><strong>[Jour 2 – 11h45]<strong>

_Eren et Levi sont partis. Eren était inquiet de me laisser seul malgré le fait que je suis sensé passer la journée avec Erwin. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas très heureux de cette situation. Peut-être était-ce seulement le fruit de mon imagination. Ils reviendront ce samedi soir. Je ne sais pas du tout où ils vont. Il semblerait que Levi veuille faire une surprise à Eren. Ça me rend heureux pour lui. Où qu'il puisse l'emmener, je sais qu'Eren sera heureux rien qu'en étant à ses côtés. Tout comme je suis heureux de les avoir à mes côtés. C'est égoïste de ma part. Eren faisait déjà partie intégrante de ma vie et maintenant que Levi et lui sont ensemble, il est aussi devenu une partie de ma vie. Je les adore tous les deux. Ils font tellement pour moi. Et je veux les éloigner de moi, pour ne pas voir leur souffrance face à ce que je vis. Je veux qu'ils s'éloignent de moi, mais en même temps je veux qu'ils restent près de moi. _

Armin referma son journal dans un soupir et le rangea dans son sac après un temps d'hésitation. Il gagna la cuisine pour se servir un d'eau et regarda sa montre. Quand la petite aiguille montra midi, une sonnerie retentit.

- Pile à l'heure, pensa Armin en se dirigeant vers la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ouvrit à Erwin qui le salua d'une poignée de main.

- Prêt à y aller ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Plus que prêt, répondit Armin en enfilant sa veste et son écharpe.

Le mois de décembre s'annonçait déjà comme étant particulièrement froid et malgré une légère brise, les maigres rayons de soleil qui subsistaient suffisaient à réchauffer leurs joues frigorifiées. Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant familial qu'Armin avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec Eren et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à faire du lèche-vitrine. Comme la veille, Erwin se montrait d'une compagnie tout à fait charmante. Sans vouloir paraître trop proche ni discourtois, il passait parfois un bras sur les épaules d'Armin pour le guidait ou l'empêchait d'être trop bousculé au milieu de la foule des passants. Eren faisait très souvent ça avec lui, mais en les comparants, les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient étaient à bien des égards, trop différentes. Mais c'était normal, Erwin était un presque inconnu pour lui. C'était donc normal d'être gêné quand leurs bras ou leurs mains s'effleuraient accidentellement, qu'il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite quand, au milieu du brouhaha de la foule, le blond se penchait pour lui parler à l'oreille afin de mieux se faire entendre. C'était normal, tout à fait normal, mais bizarrement, plus il essayait de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il qualifierait pourtant de simple banalité, moins il arrivait à se convaincre. Il y avait chez le blond quelque chose de captivant. Et d'effrayant. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était l'assurance qui se dégageait de lui, ou l'éclat de ses yeux, parfois même les expressions de son visage qui semblait dire parfois que pour lui, tout était déjà calculé d'avance.

À un moment donné, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique de vêtements. Dans la vitrine, les mannequins arboraient des tenues très chics. Armin imagina sans mal Erwin dans l'une d'entre elles et il esquissa un sourire amusé. L'homme était grand et il était indéniable qu'il était beau aussi, au vu des regards qu'il attirait sur son passage. Armin observa le mannequin qui était devant lui quand quelque chose attira son attention. L'écharpe qu'il portait et celle dans la vitrine étaient exactement les mêmes. Il fut surpris. Non pas parce que c'était le même modèle, mais plutôt par le prix qu'elle coutait. C'était une somme qu'il ne dépenserait aucunement pour une simple écharpe. Certes, elle était vraiment belle, très douce, de couleur beige à carreaux de couleurs multiples allant du blanc au noir, suivies de rayures rouges et grises. La laine ne pouvait pas avoir un prix aussi exorbitant. Du cachemire. Comment aurait-il pu faire la différence ? Il avait toujours cru que cette écharpe lui appartenait, qu'il l'avait toujours eu. Non pas parce qu'il s'en souvenait, mais parce que ça avait été naturel pour lui de la prendre sur le porte-manteau et de l'enfiler. Eren n'avait pas les moyens et même avec tous leurs amis réunis c'était impossible.

- Elle te va très bien...

Armin se tourna vers Erwin qui n'avait eu de cesse de l'observer et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite devant l'expression de son visage et surtout devant le sentiment que semblait exprimer ces yeux, si forts, tellement fort que même lui, Erwin Smith qui semblait toujours si sur de lui, avait bien du mal à le contrôler.

- ... cette écharpe.

Armin baissa les yeux et acquiesça mollement, trop perturbé pour affronter une nouvelle fois ce regard et le sentiment qu'il avait cru deviner dans ces yeux.

À la fin de la journée, Armin en arriva à cette conclusion. Erwin lui faisait peur… tout simplement parce qu'il sentait naître en lui une admiration à son égard, mais aussi qu'il voyait sur bien des points qu'ils étaient trop différents tous les deux, percevant en lui ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

**[Jour 2 – 21h32]**

_Ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai pas passé une bonne journée. Je ne le connais que depuis hier, mais Erwin correspond plus ou moins à l'idée que je m'étais faite de lui._ _Il est prévenant, très courtois, gentil et d'agréable compagnie. Je ne saurais dire si c'est dans sa nature ou si ce qu'on appelle « être un adulte ». La maturité ne fait pas tout, mais j'ai l'impression que ce fait ne s'applique pas à Erwin. Par bien des aspects, cet homme me paraît trop parfait. On dirait qu'il veut bien faire. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à ne pas me brusquer. À cause de ce que j'ai ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais cela me laisse un sentiment étrange. Je sais au fond que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, autrement Eren ne nous aurait pas présentés l'un à l'autre. Alors quel est donc ce sentiment ? Ai-je tort de chercher plus loin que ce que mes yeux voient et de ne pas profiter de l'instant présent ? Je sais que je dois arrêter de me poser sans cesse des questions, je n'ai plus ce luxe. En parlant de luxe, je me demande à qui appartient réellement cette écharpe. Je n'ai pas l'argent pour me l'offrir et mes amis n'ont pas l'argent pour me l'offrir. Cela m'intrigue, surtout après ce que j'ai vu. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. L'expression de son visage, l'intensité de son regard. Erwin me regardait comme si... comme si l'on se connaissait déjà depuis longtemps..._

Armin se blottit sous ses couvertures et fixa le réveil sur sa table de chevet, fixant les secondes qui défilaient, puis les minutes. Il resta ainsi les yeux ouverts pendant une bonne demi-heure sans trouver le sommeil, nauséeux. Quand les contours du réveil devinrent soudainement flous et que son estomac se tordit sous une douleur intense, il se leva subitement et réussit tant bien que mal à gagner les toilettes où il régurgita dans un hoquet douloureux le contenu de son estomac. Quand il se sentit mieux, il tira la chasse et gagna la cuisine, récupérant ses médicaments dans un des tiroirs, puis alla s'allongea sur le canapé, trop nauséeux pour avoir la force de retourner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il se sentait malade. Malade et misérable. Il était heureux qu'Eren ne soit pas là pour le voir, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas eu la force de supporter l'expression inquiète dans son regard. Pourtant, c'était bien de l'aide de quelqu'un dont il avait besoin en l'instant même. Non pas parce qu'il se sentait seul, mais parce que son état de santé nécessitait la présence de quelqu'un si jamais cela venait à s'aggraver. Et il fallait une personne neutre pour cela. Dans un état second, Armin puisa dans les forces qu'il lui restait et alla récupérer son portable dans sa chambre pour l'appeler.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Armin en baissant les yeux alors qu'Erwin posait sur son front une serviette imbibée d'eau.

- Ce n'est rien. Au contraire, je suis content que tu m'ais appelé. Et puis, je sais que tu n'es pas idiot et que tu te doutes bien qu'Eren et Levi m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi pendant leur absence.

En réponse, Armin esquissa un demi-sourire et ferma les yeux, profitant du bienfait que lui prodiguait la fraicheur de la serviette sur son front quand le contact d'une main sur sa joue le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Erwin l'observait sans aucune expression sur le visage. Seuls ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'il n'aurait su définir. Mais pendant un très bref instant, il était presque certain d'avoir saisi certaines émotions sur son visage alors qu'il entrouvrait les yeux. De la joie, mais aussi de la tristesse. Et étrangement, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Inconsciemment, il en connaissait la raison, mais il se refusait à l'accepter. Alors, il l'ignora, la balaya mentalement pendant qu'il le pouvait encore et ferma les yeux, gagné par le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>[Jour 3]<strong>

Une expression horrifiée se dessina lentement sur le visage d'Armin alors que sous ses yeux, Erwin dormait paisiblement sur le canapé, ayant juste son bras gauche en guise d'oreiller. S'il avait pu hurler, il l'aurait très certainement fait, mais là maintenant, sans prendre le risque de réveiller le blond c'était impossible.

Armin se passa une main fatigué sur le visage, tentant de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Il se souvint s'être senti mal pendant la nuit, avoir pris ses médicaments et après… Il tourna le regard et se saisit de son téléphone qui était resté sur la table du salon. Le dernier appel datait d'hier soir et il avait visiblement appelé Erwin, d'où sa présence ici. Cela expliquait aussi la serviette sur son front quand il s'était réveillé dans son lit ce matin. Alors, ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve n'en était finalement pas un. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'agenouilla près d'Erwin qui dormait toujours profondément. Dans le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, rythmé par le bruit paisible de leur respiration, il remarqua qu'endormi, le blond n'avait plus cette expression si sérieuse qu'il arborait si souvent et que dans son sommeil, il paraissait vraiment paisible. Il sourit devant ce détail et guidé par une impulsion, il tendit timidement la main et dégagea délicatement une mèche qui lui barrait le front. La mèche revint aussitôt à sa place et Armin dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il recommença jusqu'à ce que la mèche accepte de garder la place qu'il essayait de lui donner.

Quant à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant présent, c'était une tout autre histoire. De sentir son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine lui fit immédiatement perdre son sourire. Ce n'était pas ces battements de cœur qui précédait à chaque fois ces crises. Ces battements de cœur étaient…

Sous ses yeux, Erwin dormait toujours. Armin se mordit les lèvres, les poings serrés et sursauta quand le blond endormi bougea sur le canapé avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il aurait pu paraître surpris de le voir assis par terre, juste à côté de lui, mais non. Il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux un long moment sans rien dire avant se relever sur les coudes et de tendre une main sur son visage. Son corps se réchauffa instantanément au contact des doigts d'Erwin sur sa peau et irrémédiablement il se sentit rougir. Il s'entendit bafouiller quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même sur le moment et se releva subitement pour se réfugier dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta devant la cafetière et abandonna l'idée de faire du café tellement ses mains tremblaient sous l'émotion.

C'était arrivé si soudainement.

**[Jour 3 – 12h15]**

_Certains appellent ça un coup de foudre. Moi je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette manière, je l'aurais dit et expliqué de manière plus rationnelle, plus scientifique. Une histoire d'hormones, etc. Un peu comme Hanji en fait, mais ce serait remplir ce journal de paroles bien inutiles. Beaucoup de choses pour ne rien dire, ou plutôt beaucoup de choses pour tenter d'expliquer un sentiment qui peut tenir en un mot : l'amour. Du moins, je crois. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de tomber amoureux. De ce dont je m'en souviens, la seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était les livres et… les livres. À l'époque, je crois que j'avais trop peur pour m'intéresser à la gent féminine comme l'aurait fait tout garçon de mon âge. Le genre humain était et est pour moi une équation inconnue, quelque chose que je ne peux expliquer rationnellement et ça me fait peur. J'ai tendance à fuir quand une chose est hors de ma portée, que je ne peux comprendre ou expliquer. C'est dans ma nature. _

_Eren a tenté de m'expliquer une fois. Pour lui, c'est impulsif, ça arrive sans crier gare. Ça ne s'explique pas. Avec Levi, il sait juste qu'à force de le croiser, il a fini par développer une attirance certaine. Au début, il en avait peur, mais le temps aidant, il a fini par voir les qualités au-delà des défauts et il a commencé à espérer, à désirer. Faire un bout de chemin ensemble, boire un café ensemble, aller au cinéma ensemble, passer du temps ensemble. _

_Si je compare ça à ma situation actuelle, elle n'y ressemble en rien et je devrais m'en sentir rassuré, mais je ne peux pas me baser sur la simple expérience d'Eren pour savoir ce qu'il en est réellement. Si je m'écoutais, si j'analysais un par un tous les changements opéraient depuis que j'ai rencontré Erwin, alors comme le dirait si bien Levi…_

- Je suis dans la merde.

Armin avait 19 ans. Il était encore jeune, mais il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Tant bien même qu'il n'avait aucune expérience, il avait vu bien assez de films et comédies romantiques, lu assez de livres et de romans, vu en entendu assez d'histoire pour savoir qu'il était sans aucun doute en train de tomber amoureux d'Erwin Smith.

**… ****à suivre **


	6. Memory - Partie B

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_« UA. Divers one-shots, courts ou long principalement axés sur le couple LevixEren. Autres couples à la demande. Romance, aventure, humour, mystère... »_

**Note de l'auteur** : La suite de cette histoire aurait dû être postée la semaine dernière, mais je viens à peine de la terminer. Semaine difficile, difficultés à exprimer mes idées. Ça c'est fait au compte-goutte, mais j'ai finalement réussi à parvenir à un résultat convenable. J'espère que ce final vous plaira. Pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews, pour les anonymes autant que pour ceux qui ont un compte, je le fais à chaque sortie de fic. Il se peut que j'y réponde aussi directement par message privé. Si ça n'est pas le cas, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps, ce qui est le cas ici présent. Désolé ! En tout cas, un grand merci à ceux qui ont continué de reviewer mes fics, qui les ont mis en favori... Arigato !

Réponse aux reviews à la fin pour une fois, lol. En ce qui concerne les prochaines fics, je pense du coup à un JeanxMarco selon la demande de ShamtheRipper, un LevixEren et une fic sans couple. Voili voilou.

* * *

><p><strong>|!| Pour toute demande de fic, précisez s'il vous plaît:<strong>

**- Le couple**  
><strong>- Le rating (K, T, M)<strong>  
><strong>- Le sujet (s'il y a un sujet, un thème à aborder sinon ça sera au choix de l'auteur !)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama.

**Rating**: M / [Pairing : _Erwin x Armin_]

* * *

><p><em>«Il est difficile de dire adieu lorsqu'on veut rester, compliqué de rire lorsqu'on veut pleurer, mais le plus terrible est de devoir oublier lorsqu'on veut aimer»<em>

**Memory – Partie B**

Eren n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et c'est en décrochant sans même prendre le temps de dire bonjour qu'il lui posa la question.

- Tout se passe bien de ton côté ?

À l'autre bout du fil, Armin ne répondit rien, visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose. Armin l'appelait rarement parce que c'était toujours lui qui prenait l'initiative de lui téléphoner et pour Eren, son silence était parlant. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Si cela avait eu à voir avec son état de santé, Hanji l'aurait appelé ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Ce qui ne laissait plus qu'une seule possibilité.

- Armin, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Erwin ?

Silence. Lentement, mais surement, Eren sentit une colère sourde montait en lui et le pire était qu'il ne savait pas contre qui la dirigeait. Erwin, Levi, ou pour lui-même ? Eren s'était montré réticent à l'idée de présenter le blond à son meilleur ami, mais son désir de voir heureux celui qu'il considérait comme un frère avait été plus fort que sa raison et il avait finalement plié. À présent, il regrettait ce choix, alors que ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'hésiter, ni de revenir sur ses décisions. Ce qui était sûr en tous les cas, c'est que quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, Armin semblait affecté et il s'en voulut presque d'avoir été si optimiste parce que peu importait le nombre de fois que cet homme recommençait, leur histoire semblait irrémédiablement prendre le même tournant. C'était peut-être leur karma après tout…

- … écharpe…

Eren sursauta et colla brutalement son téléphone à son oreille, saisissant à peine ce qu'Armin venait de lui dire, trop surpris que ce dernier prenne aussi soudainement la parole.

- Pardon Armin, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?! lui demanda-t-il avec précipitation, de peur que le blond ne se renferme dans son mutisme ou pire, ne lui raccroche au nez.

Armin hésita un court instant avant de se répéter une fois de plus, ses doigts triturant nerveusement la couverture de son journal qu'il avait sur ses genoux.

- Tu sais… l'écharpe beige à carreaux qui se trouve sur le porte-manteau. Est-ce qu'elle est à moi ?

À ces simples mots, Eren sentit comme un vide l'envahir alors qu'il pouvait entendre la respiration d'Armin à l'autre bout du fil, ce dernier attendant patiemment qu'il lui réponde_. « Si tu ne réponds pas tout de suite, il va se poser des questions ! N'importe quoi, mais dire quelque chose. La première chose qui te passe par l'esprit. Allez ! Dire quelque chose ! Dire quelque chose ! »  
><em>Pour la première fois depuis l'accident d'Armin, Eren n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés en cet instant, parce qu'ainsi son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas voir l'expression qu'il avait sur son visage.

- C'est Levi qui te l'a donné. Tu te rappelles la boutique de vêtements de luxe qui se trouve près du parc, celle où il aime bien aller ? Le patron lui a donné cette écharpe pour le remercier d'un service qu'il lui avait rendu et comme elle ne lui plaisait pas trop, il te la donnait parce que je n'en voulais pas non plus.

Armin écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Dire qu'il s'était imaginé tant de choses alors que l'explication du «_ comment_ » était si simple. Il se sentit bête de s'être fait autant de soucis pour ça et se sentit inexplicablement comme libéré d'un poids. C'était un sentiment étrange, vraiment étrange.

- Désolé, ça a dû te paraître bizarre comme question. C'est juste que comme je l'ai vu en passant devant la boutique hier, ça m'a surpris. Je n'ai pas les moyens. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Juste pour savoir parce que je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler, mais quand est-ce qu'il me l'a donné ?

- Je crois que c'était il y a deux semaines.

Deux semaines. Aucun moyen qu'il s'en rappelle. Surtout quand le journal datant de cette période n'était plus là. Ou n'avait même peut-être jamais existé. Armin esquissa doucement un sourire, les yeux dans le vague.

- Est-ce que je l'ai bien remercié ?

Bizarrement, Eren mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre et sa voix à l'autre bout du fil résonna à ses oreilles d'une bien étrange façon, comme si elle était empreinte d'une sorte d'agitation qu'il peinait à contrôler.

- Oui… Tu étais même tellement content que tu t'es mis à pleurer sans pouvoir t'arrêter et il a fallu une bonne demi-heure pour réussir à te calmer.

- Pour de vrai ? S'étonna Armin en éclatant de rire. Mais quand on y pense, c'est moi tout craché non ?

- Pour sûr. Tu as toujours été si sensible Armin.

- Oui, acquiesça le blond en souriant. C'est vrai.

Un silence apaisé s'installa entre eux, apportant un soulagement significatif pour les deux hommes, mais teinté d'un certain regret pour Eren qui se mordit les lèvres, serrant son téléphone plus fort dans sa main, hésitant quant à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais était-ce le bon moment ? Il semblait pourtant au brun que son meilleur ami avait quelque chose à lui dire. Nullement pressé de lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et la conscience, il se décida à lui demander ce qui semblait tant le préoccuper.

- Armin, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'autre non ? C'est juste une impression, mais j'ai le sentiment que l'écharpe n'était pas le sujet dont tu voulais réellement me parler.

Le blond cessa presque de respirer. Eren avait raison. Il était vrai que l'écharpe avait été un sujet qui l'avait plus ou moins préoccupé, mais il y avait autre chose sur laquelle il n'avait eu de cesse de tergiverser depuis ce matin, mais par peur de ce que pourrait dire Eren ou parce qu'il avait simplement peur de ce dont il avait pris conscience après mure réflexion, il s'était dérobé et avait balancé le sujet de l'écharpe presque inconsciemment.

Le cœur battant si vite qu'il pensa un moment qu'il allait finir par s'arrêter, il fut pris de nouvelles nausées. Non pas parce qu'il se sentait de nouveau malade, mais simplement parce que la peur de devoir dire à voix haute ce sur quoi il avait réfléchi toute la matinée le prenait violemment aux tripes. Malgré le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, il entendit vaguement la voix d'Eren l'appelait à l'autre bout du fil et il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir peur alors il respira un grand coup pour se donner un peu de courage et se jeta à l'eau.

- Je… je sais que ça va paraître complètement fou alors que… que ça ne fait que quelques jours, commença Armin d'une voix qui tremblait tellement qu'il se demandait si le brun allait comprendre un traitre mot de qu'il allait lui confiait, mais… Eren, je crois que, que je suis amoureux d'Erwin.

Un silence fut la seule réponse. Il n'y avait que le son des battements de son cœur à ses oreilles, si fort qu'il se demanda même un instant si la voix d'Eren ne s'y était pas perdue, l'empêchant ainsi de saisir ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire. S'il y avait bien quelque chose à dire bien sûr, car sans même savoir comment, il était persuadé que son ami n'avait rien répondu à cette soudaine déclaration et cette constatation l'accabla fortement. C'est pourquoi il se hâta d'essayer de rattraper la situation pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

- Eren, je suis désolé, en fait je

- Armin, je dois raccrocher.

Le blond se figea avant d'esquisser un faible sourire alors qu'en réalité, à l'intérieur c'était comme si tout son univers était en train de s'écrouler.

Il avait déjà souffert, oui. Quand il avait eu son accident, ça avait été une douleur physique, insupportable. Quand il s'était rendu compte une semaine après ça qu'il y avait des choses autour de lui qu'il était censé savoir, mais dont il ne se rappelait plus, ça avait été une douleur, une véritable souffrance.

Vivre des choses pour les oublier ensuite, il n'aurait même pas souhaité ça à son pire ennemi, mais ce qu'il ressentait là, en ce moment même, c'était comme un condensé de tous ces instants. C'était intenable. Le sentiment de s'éteindre petit à petit, de n'être plus rien et de ne plus ressentir quoi que ce soit.

- Désolé, se contenta-t-il de répéter d'une voix faible, je

- Armin, le coupa Eren, Levi vient de rentrer. Il faut que je lui parle c'est urgent. Je vais faire mon possible pour rentrer ce soir, alors sois patient. Pour ce dont tu viens de me parler, ne t'en fais pas d'accord ? On en reparle dès que je suis rentré.

Armin cligna des yeux, trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit. C'était comme s'il y avait un blanc dans son esprit.

- Je te tiens au courant pour ce soir. À tout à l'heure Armin.

Et il raccrocha. Armin fixa son téléphone sans comprendre, mais là n'était pas le plus important. Le soulagement. Le bonheur. C'est ce qu'il ressentit quand il comprit qu'Eren ne l'avait pas ignoré, mais avait rapidement réfléchi au moyen de retourner auprès de lui pour discuter de ce qui le tracassait de vive voix. Mais rapidement suivi le remord, d'écourter ainsi les vacances d'Eren et de Levi. Il reprit son téléphone et s'empressa d'appeler le brun, mais ce dernier semblait avoir éteint son téléphone. La même chose se répéta pour Levi.

Désespéré, il ne put que se résoudre à attendre sur le canapé.

**[Jour 3 – 18h13]**

_Erwin est rentré chez lui ce matin, peu après que nous ayons pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Il m'a proposé qu'on passe la journée ensemble, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne me sentais pas le cœur à être auprès de lui, surtout pas après ce dont j'ai pris conscience. Logiquement, je devrais être heureux, je devrais justement chercher à passer plus de temps à ses côtés. C'est le sentiment que j'ai et pourtant, je le rejette comme si je me refusais à l'accepter. C'est un sentiment qui m'accable au lieu de me combler. Je suis amoureux d'Erwin Smith, mais c'est une chose qui ne me rend guère heureux.  
>Je ne l'ai pas cité une seule fois depuis le début de la semaine, mais il est nécessaire que j'en fasse mention pour que je puisse en prendre conscience plus rapidement la prochaine fois, et que je ne réitère pas la même erreur une deuxième fois. Alors, reprenons depuis le tout début.<em>

_Après un accident de voiture, j'ai subi un grave choc à la tête qui a provoqué chez moi ce qu'on appelle une amnésie antérograde. Mon cerveau ayant été touché, je ne peux me rappeler les évènements qui précèdent mon accident quand ils ont plus une semaine d'ancienneté. Mon calvaire commence le lundi et se termine le dimanche. Un décompte réglé comme du papier à musique. Quelle ironie … C'est pourquoi Hanji-san, mon médecin, m'a conseillé de tenir un journal pour chaque semaine et d'y consigner absolument tout ce que je vis, ce que je ressens, du coup chaque lundi, c'est comme une routine. Eren est là, il me met au courant de la situation et je lis mes journaux, un par un, pour me rappeler ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant._

_Ce que je ressens alors, c'est une souffrance, puis une résignation. Tout simplement parce que je me dis que le plus important, c'est de pouvoir continuer à me rappeler ce que j'ai vécu avant mon accident, de ne pas avoir oublié ce qui importe le plus : mes amis, ma famille, mais aussi le fait d'être encore en vie. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on a frôlé la mort que l'on comprend combien ce simple fait nous est précieux. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'oubliais tout après une heure ou une journée. Non, c'est une semaine complète. Pour moi, c'est un temps considérable et même si je finis par tout oublier à la fin de la semaine, j'ai toujours mes journaux. Et j'ai aussi Eren qui est là pour m'épauler parce qu'il sait pertinemment que j'ai beau faire bonne figure à chaque fois, la peine que je ressens à lire des phrases qui ne provoquent aucun écho en moi est beaucoup trop lourde à porter._

_Tout ça pour dire que si je finis par tomber amoureux comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui, c'est une chose que je finirais par oublier. Et tant bien même que je relirais mon journal pour me rappeler tout cela, il n'est pas dit que je puisse ressentir de nouveau la même chose, que je puisse ressentir ces mêmes émotions pour la même personne. Lui dire « je t'aime » pour lui demander si l'on se connaît la semaine suivante. C'est impossible. C'est pourquoi je sais au fond de moi que je ne donnerais jamais de suite aux sentiments que j'ai pour Erwin._

**OOOoooOOO**

Armin jeta un œil à Eren qui s'affairait à leur préparer du café. Le brun était rentré en début de soirée, Levi avec lui. Ce dernier était rentré chez lui pour les laisser seuls, mais pendant le court temps où il était resté, Armin avait bien senti la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes. C'est à peine s'ils s'étaient adressé la parole. Ce retour brutal avait dû être le sujet d'une dispute et le blond savait très bien qu'il en était la cause. S'il n'avait rien dit à Eren, si au final il n'avait pas éprouvé ces sentiments pour Erwin, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Il jeta un regard désolé à Eren qui lui tendait une tasse et ce dernier lui sourit faiblement.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. C'est juste que Levi et moi, on a des opinions différentes sur certaines choses.

- Des choses qui me concernent non ?

- Qu'est-ce que te fait dire ça ? S'étonna Eren, comme déstabilisé.

- À vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. C'est juste une sorte d'intuition, je dirais.

Eren le regarda un moment avant de soupirer, un peu à la manière de Levi quand il se refusait à répondre franchement à quelque chose.

- En ce qui concerne ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone…

Armin sursauta et faillit renverser sa tasse. Il la reposa sur la table d'une main tremblante, ses yeux restant obstinément fixés sur ses genoux de peur de voir une expression qui le blesserait sur le visage d'Eren.

- C'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est disputé Levi et moi.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Armin en relevant vivement la tête.

En quoi cela pouvait-il être un sujet de dispute ? Parce qu'Erwin était le collègue de Levi et que ce dernier voyait mal le fait qu'il ait des sentiments pour lui ? De la part de Levi, ça lui paraissait étrange, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il le connaissait aussi bien qu'Eren. Le brun sembla suivre son raisonnement, car il l'arrêta d'une main, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Levi n'est pas contre, au contraire. C'est moi qui ne suis pas d'accord.

Le visage d'Armin se décomposa si vite qu'Eren se jeta littéralement sur lui pour le prendre par les épaules et le secouer.

- Attends, ne commence pas à te faire de fausses idées Armin, je vois déjà tout le raisonnement dans ta tête alors s'il te plait, contente-toi seulement de m'écouter pour cette fois. Après, tu pourras juger.

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de tête, les larmes aux yeux. Cette vue arracha un nouveau soupir et une grimace à Eren qui engloutit son café cul sec avant de prendre un siège en face du sien. Il resta un court instant silencieux, une expression perdue sur le visage comme s'il ne savait pas exactement par où commencer.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître franchement bizarre, mais il faut que tu comprennes que tout ce que je vais te dire est l'exacte vérité. D'accord ?

- D.. D'accord, murmura Armin, ses mains tremblant d'appréhension. Le visage grave d'Eren l'inquiétait beaucoup. Ce qu'il voulait lui dire était si grave que ça ?

Perdu lui aussi, il fixa Eren qui se leva pour disparaître dans sa chambre avant de revenir avec un carton dans les mains qu'il posa sur la table, juste en face de lui.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu regardes d'abord ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Armin jeta un regard hésitant à Eren, mais ce dernier se contenta de se rassoir en lui désignant le carton d'un geste du menton. Décidé, il tendit les mains et l'ouvrit pour découvrir avec stupeur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Dans le carton, il y avait trois journaux avec la même couverture bleu marine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était les trois journaux qui lui manquaient et qu'il avait cru perdus à jamais. Ce blanc dans sa vie qui l'avait tant préoccupé était à présent juste là, sous ses yeux. Ces précieux souvenirs.

Instantanément, une foultitude de questions se mirent à germer dans son esprit, mais en jetant un regard à Eren, il comprit qu'il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, sachant qu'au fond, ce qu'il allait lui dire allait très certainement répondre à toutes ces interrogations.

- Je sais que tu m'avais dit qu'il te manquait ces trois journaux et que tu dois te poser des questions en voyant que je les avais en ma possession alors que je t'ai affirmé ne rien savoir à ce sujet. Il y a une raison simple à cela. C'est parce que tu me l'as demandé. Dimanche dernier, tu m'as demandé de prendre les trois derniers journaux de ton étagère et de m'en débarrasser. Et de faire comme si je ne savais rien par la suite.

- Je… je te l'ai demandé ? demanda Armin d'une voix tremblante, les yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Il y seule raison à tout ça.

Eren ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il s'était décidé à le faire, il n'allait pas changer d'avis au dernier moment, mais l'expression sur le visage d'Armin lui donnait envie de tout arrêter.

- C'est… c'est à cause de…

Eren se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'il saigna et comme pour être certain qu'Armin ne s'enfuirait pas, qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas de lui, il lui saisit brutalement la main et la serra si fort dans la sienne qu'il arracha un gémissement douloureux au blond.

- C'est à cause d'Erwin !

Un silence pesant tomba après sa déclaration. La main d'Armin avait cessé de trembler dans la sienne.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de lui tout d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à avoir avec ça ?

Eren leva les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'expression déconcertée d'Armin qui tentait d'assembler le puzzle sans même savoir où ça allait le mener.

- Armin. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rencontres Erwin.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, la dernière fois, tu

- J'ai menti. J'ai menti parce qu'il le fallait, mais la vérité c'est que tu le connaissais déjà ! Si tu lis ces journaux, tu comprendras. Ta première rencontre avec lui ne date pas de ce lundi, mais du lundi d'il y a trois semaines.

- D… D'accord, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. Si ça a un lien avec lui, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais demandé de te débarrasser de ces journaux ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait moi-même ? Pourquoi vouloir oublier ces trois dernières semaines ?

Eren baissa les yeux et serra sa main entre les siennes. L'expression sur le visage du brun lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir son ami aussi peiné, mais pour quelle raison semblait-il si malheureux ?

- C'est parce qu'il y a trois semaines, tu es tombé amoureux de lui. La semaine d'après encore et la semaine suivante aussi. L'oublier ne changeait rien, tu étais irrémédiablement attiré par lui, à chaque fois.

Eren lui expliqua alors tout en détail. Sa première rencontre avec Erwin il y a trois semaines, de la façon dont ils s'étaient si bien entendus et de la façon si soudaine dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux de lui. Un amour réciproque qui avait pris fin brutalement.

* * *

><p><strong>[Jour 5 – 16h44  Première semaine]**

_Je me sens si bien auprès lui, il m'apporte énormément. Sa présence m'apporte beaucoup de réconfort. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais d'une certaine manière, je me dis que grâce à Erwin, Eren n'aura plus à s'inquiéter pour moi. Il n'aura plus à être constamment à mes côtés, à me protéger. J'aime Erwin, grâce à lui, j'arrive à me dire que chaque lendemain ne pourra pas être pire que le précédent. J'ai tant envie de faire à ses côtés. J'ai envie de grandir et d'évoluer dans ce monde en marchant à côté de lui. Quand il me regarde, je me sens vivre. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'exister, d'avoir de l'importance, à un point que j'en oublie ce qui m'accable, ce qui me torture._

_Erwin. Je ne veux pas avoir à le dire, mais il le faut. Erwin. Je l'oublierais à la fin de la semaine, mais grâce à ce journal je me souviendrais de lui. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? Je l'espère. Je crois en la force de nos sentiments. Même si je l'oublie, je sais que si je me réveille, il sera toujours là, à côté de moi._

**[Jour 1 – 9h17 / Deuxième semaine]**

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » _

_Est-il possible de voir autant de souffrance dans un regard juste en posant cette question ? C'est possible en effet et je viens tout juste d'en avoir la preuve. Je ne savais pas qui était Erwin avant qu'Eren ne vienne m'expliquer ce qui se passe et que je ne relise mon journal de la semaine dernière. _

**[Jour 2 – 13h03 / Deuxième semaine]**

_Je comprends mieux maintenant…_

_Je le savais depuis le tout début, mais j'ai voulu me laisser une chance, ou plutôt j'ai voulu « nous » laisser une chance, mais cette espérance en laquelle je croyais tant a été vain. L'espoir et le désir de pouvoir voir se concrétiser un souhait étaient-ils plus que je ne pouvais demander ? Ai-je été trop cupide pour espérer avoir plus que ce que la vie pouvait me donner ? Je le crois bien, oui. Je pensais que ce serait surmontable, que j'arriverais à faire face, mais il faut croire que j'ai présumé de mes propres forces. _

_Hier matin, en me réveillant, je me suis demandé qui était cet homme assis à mes côtés et même si en y repensant, il semblait s'y être préparé, j'ai clairement pu voir la douleur fugace dans ces yeux, si brève mais tellement poignante. Je ne savais rien de lui avant d'avoir relu mon journal, ou plutôt j'avais tout oublié de la semaine passée avec lui, mais la propre douleur que j'ai ressentie face à la sienne, ce n'était pas un rêve.  
>Ce que je craignais tellement de voir se réaliser venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. C'est une vérité, par ma faute j'ai fait souffrir quelqu'un.<em>

**[Jour 2 – 17h45 / Deuxième semaine]**

_Erwin n'a pas cessé d'essayer de me joindre aujourd'hui, mais je me suis refusé à décrocher le téléphone. Je ne peux me résoudre à lui faire face de nouveau, pas après ce qui s'est passé lundi. Si je le revois, je vais me souvenir de ce regard, de la douleur, de la tristesse. Car lui se souvient de tout, mais moi j'aurais beau essayer de toutes mes forces, même si tout est resté consigné dans un journal, aucun de ces mots, aucune de ces phrases ne trouve un écho en moi. Il y a comme un vide en moi à l'évocation de ces souvenirs._

_Comment pourrais-je lui faire face alors que lui se souvient de tout ? Comment ?_

_Comment ai-je pu laisser mes sentiments grandir à ce point ? Cet amour n'aurait jamais dû naître. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser ainsi s'étendre et prendre autant d'ampleur. _

**[Jour 3 – 14h21 / Deuxième semaine]**

_Eren a insisté pour que je parle à Erwin. Il m'a dit qu'après ce qu'on avait vécu, c'était la moindre des choses de lui donner une raison quant à mon silence. Il sait que ça me fait souffrir et pour lui, c'est d'autant plus une raison pour moi d'en parler avec Erwin, pour mettre les choses au clair. Pour apaiser la tristesse qui ne cesse de grandir en moi. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ce fut plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire et relire le journal de la semaine dernière. J'avais l'air vraiment heureux à ses côtés, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait réfréner mes ardeurs, mon souhait d'aller de l'avant, de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, de m'épanouir loin, loin d'ici, avec lui._

**[Jour 4 – 9h37/ Deuxième semaine]**

_Je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à écrire hier soir. Surtout quand je n'avais de cesse de repenser à ce qui s'est passé avec Erwin. Après le baiser que nous avons échangé hier…_

_Je n'arrive plus vraiment à me rappeler comment nous avons pu en arriver là. Comme si inconsciemment, je cherchais à brider mes propres souvenirs de cette soirée d'hier. Ce que je sais en tout cas, c'est que nous avons discuté, puis que la conversation a tourné en dispute. Sa faute ou la mienne, je ne sais plus. Et l'instant d'après, on était en train de s'embrasser. Et c'était… c'était vraiment agréable. Est-ce que c'était la première fois ? Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai bel et bien ressenti ce baiser comme quelque chose de totalement inédit.  
>En l'embrassant, j'ai senti un frisson me parcourir. Un frisson qui m'a fait me sentir vivant.<br>Il me faut l'admettre. En revoyant Erwin hier, j'ai finalement compris. Il n'y a pas besoin du passé, ni besoin de souvenirs pour comprendre que je me sens de nouveau attiré par lui. Je ne parlerais pas d'amour, mais je sens comme une alchimie entre lui et moi. C'est quelque chose d'intense. Comme si j'étais le papillon attiré par la flamme d'une bougie, séduit par sa lueur, envouté par sa danse, prisonnier de sa chaleur, quitte à m'y brûler les ailes. _

**[Jour 7 – 21h41/ Deuxième semaine]**

_Cette journée prendra bientôt fin et c'est une soirée que je passerais seul. Eren est avec moi, mais il n'est pas celui dont je souhaite ardemment la présence.  
>Cependant, j'ai fait un choix et je me dois de m'y tenir. Erwin a tenté de m'en dissuader, de me convaincre, mais j'ai tenu bon. Ça n'a pas été facile loin de là, mais je pense sincèrement que c'est la meilleure décision. Pour lui, comme pour moi. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur et malgré qu'il me l'ai dit plusieurs fois, ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il le trouvera. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter une nouvelle fois d'avoir à lui demander qui il est, de savoir même s'il n'en montre rien combien il souffre à l'intérieur. C'est un amour qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Un amour voué à l'échec.<br>Demain sera un nouveau jour. Un jour où Erwin Smith cessera d'exister pour moi._

Armin referma son journal et le fixa un long moment, son cerveau tournant à plein régime retournant dans tous les sens tout ce qu'il avait lu jusqu'à présent. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler depuis un bon moment déjà.  
>Sur certains points, beaucoup de choses s'étaient éclaircies et la plupart de ses questions avaient finalement trouvé leurs réponses. Il posa son journal sur la table et jeta un œil à l'intérieur du carton ou se trouvait le troisième. Le deuxième journal avait sonné comme une fin, c'est pourtant trois journaux dont il avait demandé à Eren de se débarrasser.<p>

Quand il prit son dernier journal, il en comprit la raison.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Levi m'a dit que tu voulais absolument me voir. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

Armin leva les yeux vers Erwin qui prenait place à côté de lui sur le banc qui longeait l'étang non loin de chez lui avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait venir aussi tard, mais j'avais le sentiment que j'allais finir par le regretter si je ne faisais pas ça maintenant.

Erwin sembla sincèrement surpris, mais il ne demanda rien, se contentant de l'observer poliment avec un sourire pour l'inciter à continuer. Armin baissa les yeux et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Eren m'a dit la vérité. Il m'a rendu mes journaux. Je suppose que vous étiez au courant ?

Le visage d'Erwin resta impassible, mais cette fausse froideur était encore plus parlante que si le blond avait essayé de le cacher en lui racontant n'importe quel mensonge.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me donniez d'explications puisqu'en réalité, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai le sentiment que c'est plutôt moi qui vous en dois.

- Armin, attends ! Je

- Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plait.

C'était vraiment un sentiment étrange que de voir le visage d'Erwin, d'habitude si sérieux, déformé par une angoisse grandissante face à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Ce qui le conforta encore plus dans ses convictions et le poussa à continuer.

- J'ai fui continuellement. Avant même d'avoir eu mon accident, je n'ai jamais cessé de fuir et même après. Même en ce qui vous… même en ce qui _te_ concerne, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter la réalité et j'ai fui une nouvelle fois. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était pour ton bien, pour le mien aussi, mais je me voilais la face sans même comprendre qu'en faisant ça je ne faisais que te blesser et nous blesser encore plus. Après avoir lu mes trois derniers journaux, j'ai compris la vérité. La semaine dernière, il semblerait que j'ai retrouvé deux des premiers de ces journaux, cachés dans ma chambre et j'ai compris que j'avais essayé de par ma propre volonté de supprimer les seules preuves qui me reliait à toi, mis à part Eren et Levi bien sûr. Ces deux-là, il m'était impossible de les éviter. Cependant, j'ai fini par les retrouver, car mon discours dans mon troisième journal change radicalement de ton vers le milieu de la semaine. Et au vu du contenu, ça m'a fait comprendre qu'en réalité, je me savais prêt à tout affronter avec toi, depuis le début, il y a trois semaines. Mais même en l'écrivant, et en me relisant par la suite, je n'ai pas été capable de comprendre mes propres désirs. Je l'ai interprété de la mauvaise manière et c'est ce qui nous a conduits à cette situation. Si j'avais pris plus le temps de t'écouter toutes ces fois où tu as essayé de me convaincre_, _j'ai le sentiment que nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Tout est de ma faute. Je m'en rends compte parce que même après t'avoir repoussé, tu es toujours là à mes côtés. Comme tu me l'avais promis…

- Armin, je…

- Je te demande pardon Erwin.

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Armin se pencha vers lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres gelées sur celle d'Erwin. Il les sentit se réchauffer immédiatement à leurs contacts et son cœur battre plus vite, comme s'il renaissait, une nouvelle fois, par le simple fait de l'avoir à ses côtés.

- Peut-être qu'il est trop tard, murmura Armin en détachant finalement ses lèvres des siennes à contrecœur que j'ai trop tardé, mais c'est à mon tour cette fois d'aller vers toi et de prendre ta main. Alors… Erwin, est-ce que tu veux bien me donner une seconde chance ?

Erwin ne répondit rien.

Mais le baiser qu'il lui rendit fut pour lui la meilleure et la plus parlante des réponses.

**OOOoooOOO**

_«Il est difficile de dire adieu lorsqu'on veut rester…_

- Ce n'est pas un adieu Armin. C'est un au revoir.

_Compliqué de rire lorsqu'on veut pleurer…_

- Alors, jure-moi de ne plus rien me cacher. Je veux pouvoir tout partager avec toi.

_Mais le plus terrible est de devoir oublier lorsqu'on veut aimer. »_

- Tu sais, je savais depuis le début que ça ne serait pas facile, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi, surement et irrémédiablement. Alors, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je serais à tes côtés, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque journée. À chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux le soir, c'est mon visage que tu verras. Et chaque matin où tu ouvriras les yeux, je serais là.

Armin ferma les yeux et ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Quand il les sentit couler sur son visage, il n'en ressentit nulle honte bien au contraire. Ce fut pour lui un véritable soulagement, une façon comme une autre de laisser libre court à ses émotions. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit le visage d'Erwin se rapprochait lentement du sien et sentit un frisson agréable le parcourir quand ses lèvres vinrent cueillir quelques larmes sur ses joues. Ce simple contact était parfaitement anodin, mais dans la situation actuelle, elle prenait un caractère et une ampleur beaucoup plus intense alors qu'Erwin glissait sa main dans son dos et se penchait sur lui tout en l'allongeant doucement sur le lit.

Le cœur d'Armin battait si vite et si fort qu'il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait finir par s'arrêter pour de bon, mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Les battements de son cœur, le tambourinement dans sa poitrine lui prouvait juste en cet instant même qu'il était bel et bien en vie et que ce qu'il vivait n'était non pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité alors qu'Erwin le surplombait, ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, le col de sa chemise ouverte laissant entrevoir son torse musclé. Cette vue lui prodigua instantanément un sentiment de paix et de sécurité. Et un désir qui ne cessa de croître alors que les yeux d'Erwin n'avaient de cesse de l'observer avec intensité.

Pendant un court instant, quand ils avaient rejoint son appartement, Armin s'était demandé s'il faisait bien, s'il se sentait réellement prêt à sauter le pas, mais quand Erwin avait finalement poussé la porte de son appartement et qu'il l'avait embrassé brutalement après l'avoir plaqué contre le mur à peine le seuil franchi, toute appréhension s'était évaporée comme un nuage de fumée.

Il désirait Erwin, autant que lui, le désirait.

Eren avait raison. C'était impulsif et ça avait bel et bien un nom. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il le comprenait, après avoir mis ses à priori de côté, d'avoir vu la vérité en face et décidé d'affronter ses peurs.

Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner légèrement et d'effleurer de ses lèvres la main droite d'Erwin qui frissonna à ce léger contact. Et quand le blond se retourna vers lui, il comprit qu'il était prêt à s'offrir totalement à lui, qu'il n'avait pas à craindre de le blesser. Tandis que ses mains se joignaient aux siennes, il comprit qu'Armin s'abandonnait à lui, qu'il lui faisait confiance. Son attente n'avait donc pas été vaine. Ses sentiments avaient fini par trouver leur chemin jusqu'à son cœur et à y faire s'épanouir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait depuis le tout début de leur rencontre, et ce, même après qu'il ait tenté de l'oublier pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de détourner les yeux d'un air gêné et dans un consentement mutuel, Erwin glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour le faire passer par-dessus ses épaules. Armin fut beaucoup plus hésitant, ses mains déboutonnant avec maladresse la chemise d'Erwin qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire étouffé. Loin de se vexer, Armin sembla même plutôt rassuré et ses gestes se firent beaucoup plus précis. Avec audace même, il laissa ses mains glissées sur ses épaules alors qu'il faisait lentement glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras avant de l'enlever entièrement. À la pâle lueur de la Lune qui brillait au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Erwin put admirer toute la délicatesse du torse nu d'Armin. En tendant la main, il sentit sous ses doigts la douceur de sa peau ainsi que la chaleur de son corps.

Armin le regarda faire, allongé sous lui, le cœur battant. Plus les doigts d'Erwin s'attardaient sur sa peau, plus il se sentait brûlé à son contact. C'était une sensation qui lui donnait le tournis certes, mais une sensation qui lui procurait aussi un plaisir doux et enivrant. C'est donc sans même s'en rendre compte que son corps s'arqua comme pour aller à l'encontre du sien et que d'un mouvement de hanche accidentel, son bassin rencontra celui d'Erwin, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris.

Ils se figèrent tout en se regardant, tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Aux yeux d'Armin, rien n'aurait pu être aussi fascinant en cet instant que le gémissement d'Erwin alors qu'il avait malencontreusement frotté son bassin contre le sien, effleurant la bosse bien visible qui s'était formée sous son pantalon. Terriblement embarrassé, Armin se sentit rougir fortement alors qu'il avait sous les yeux la manifestation évidente du plaisir d'Erwin. Et sa gêne augmenta quand il s'aperçut qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Et comme si le simple fait de s'en être aperçu avait subitement changé quelque chose, Armin se sentit à l'étroit dans son jean et il gigota, ne se rendant nullement compte de l'effet de ses mouvements désordonnés. Erwin se sentit terriblement excité de voir Armin, les joues rouges, se mouvoir entre ses jambes. Quand ce dernier releva les yeux, il leva les bras pour dissimuler son visage, mais Erwin le retint d'une main.

- Ne te cache pas Armin, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et grave. Laisse-moi voir ton visage.

Comme envouté, Armin baissa lentement les bras et plongea son regard dans le sien, leurs lèvres se rapprochant avec lenteur, attirée comme des aimants. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent libéra une décharge d'adrénaline et de plaisir, brisant la timidité d'Armin qui n'hésita pas à serrer Erwin plus fort contre lui et à frotter son bassin contre le sien, confrontant leur virilité au travers de leur pantalon.

- Je suis désolé, haleta Armin, les yeux dilatés par le plaisir. Je suis désolé.

Il répéta des excuses en une litanie sans fin qui fit sourire Erwin alors que sa main traçait un véritable sillon de feu sur sa peau, le long de son torse jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean qu'il retira promptement avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur et de caresser son sexe déjà bien dur, coupant net la tirade du plus jeune qui se mordit les lèvres en se cambrant.

- Erwin, je… non…

Ses deux mains recouvraient celle du plus âgé, hésitant à les repousser ou à leur intimer de continuer leur dangereuse caresse. Sans prendre en compte sa légère hésitation, Erwin continua sur sa lancée, ses doigts courant le long de sa verge pour mieux la stimuler et attiser son plaisir qui ne cessait de croître de minute en minute. L'esprit complètement embrumé par ces caresses sur cette partie si sensible de son anatomie, Armin se rendit compte à moitié qu'Erwin était en train de lui ôter les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient. Ce dernier lui écarta légèrement les jambes pour se placer entre elles et il reprit sa caresse sur son sexe tendu et tremblant, suintant déjà quelques gouttes de son plaisir.

Il cessa pourtant très vite ses caresses quand il se rendit compte à quel point le corps d'Armin tremblait sous ses mains et il se pencha immédiatement vers lui, inquiet.

- Armin, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je suis désolé, je suis peut-être allé trop vite… Si tu as peur, on peut arrêter, ça n'est pas grave.

Il lui était difficile de voir l'expression de son visage, ce dernier ayant la tête tournée sur le côté, ses cheveux mi — long cachant une bonne partie de son visage.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je…

Armin ravala difficilement sa salive avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux larmoyants.

- C'est juste que c'est tellement bon. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Cette déclaration fut pour Erwin comme un véritable coup de poignard. Il en fut tellement heureux qu'il sentît sa vue se brouillait. Il se pencha doucement et serra délicatement Armin dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus, tu sais. Mes gestes peuvent te paraître dépourvus de toute hésitation, mais c'est tout le contraire. J'ai tellement peur de te faire du mal, de faire quelque chose de déplacé. Je veux que tu puisses apprécier chaque instant. Pour que ton cœur, non, pour ton corps n'oublie pas à quel point je l'ai aimé ce soir.

Armin ferma les yeux et savoura la douce étreinte d'Erwin. Alors, ils étaient effrayés autant que l'un l'autre. C'était si stupide de sa part d'hésiter encore devant l'inconnu alors qu'Erwin était juste à côté de lui, lui tenant la main pour partager sa route.

- On est tous les deux idiots non ? Chuchota Armin avec un sourire heureux.

- Oui, complètement idiot, acquiesça Erwin en lui adressant le même sourire.

**OOOoooOOO**

Armin tenta vainement de cacher sa gêne devant la vue du nu d'Erwin. Il se sentait tellement intimidé. Alors que lui semblait si chétif à côté, Erwin arborait un corps musclé et puissant qui le faisait se sentir complètement soumis. Et bien au contraire, c'était loin d'être une sensation désagréable que de savoir qu'il le dominait entièrement. C'est pourquoi la sensation désagréable de ses doigts dans son intimité disparut petit à petit pour laisser place à une nouvelle sensation. C'était tellement étrange, mais le simple fait d'imaginer que ses doigts jouaient à l'intérieur de lui suffit à lui redonner du plaisir et il sentit son sexe se durcir encore plus.

Les gémissements qu'il avait laissé échapper sous le coup de la douleur furent remplacés par des halètements plaintifs et des plaintes languissantes alors que l'autre main d'Erwin s'affairait à caresser son sexe dans toute sa longueur, saisissant ses bourses pour les faire rouler doucement entre ses doigts.

Armin lâcha un hoquet surpris quand Erwin retira ses doigts simplement pour mieux les imprégner de sa salive et de repartir une nouvelle fois à l'assaut de son intimité, devenue rouge à force de faire revenir ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

- Est-ce que… c'est toujours comme ça ? Hoqueta Armin, les deux mains sur son visage.

- Tu t'y habitueras très vite, souffla Erwin, la voix haletante de désir. Ça te fait déjà du bien non ?

Armin acquiesça alors que ses jambes s'écartaient sensiblement, son corps acceptant de mieux en mieux la douleur. Ça faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'Erwin faisait venir ses doigts en lui afin de l'habituer doucement à l'intrusion tout en s'évertuant à lui donner du plaisir afin de lui faire oublier la douleur. Il jeta un œil au plus jeune qui fermait les yeux tout en gémissement doucement, ses mains serrant les draps du lit. Erwin retira ses doigts et se pencha vers Armin en chuchotant son prénom.

- Armin. Armin.

Armin rouvrit les yeux et se pencha à son tour pour embrasser Erwin. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et se caressèrent timidement avant de devenir plus audacieuses et de s'unirent l'une à l'autre dans un profond et langoureux baiser qui les laissa essoufflés et pantelant. Les lèvres brillantes de leurs salives, Armin se laissa retomber contre le matelas et écarta légèrement les jambes, le visage rouge. De honte, de gêne, de plaisir. Erwin n'aurait su dire, mais il comprit par ce geste qu'Armin était prêt. Prêt à se donner à lui, corps et âme.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien compris et il se releva tout en reculant légèrement, à genoux entre les jambes d'Armin, qui l'observait, ne voulant pas rater un seul instant de ce qui allait suivre. Il vit Erwin déposait un peu de salive sur ses doigts afin d'humidifier son sexe et l'amenait doucement devant son intimité. Immédiatement, il se sentit légèrement trembler.

- Armin ? interrogea Erwin en s'arrêtant. Tout va bien ? Tu veux

- Non, n'arrête surtout pas. C'est juste que… c'est la première fois alors j'ai… un tout petit peu peur.

Erwin esquissa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front, une main venant se glisser tendrement dans ses cheveux pour les caresser.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Si tu veux qu'on arrête, ça ne me dérange pas, je suis déjà bien assez heureux parce que tu m'as enfin accepté, que tu m'as laissé aller jusque-là avec toi.

Tout en murmurant ces mots, Erwin poussa légèrement son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, arrachant une grimace à Armin qui serra les dents, serrant les draps du lit entre ses doigts tremblants.

- Erwin, je

Erwin poussa encore à l'intérieur de lui et très vite, l'inconfort laissa place à une douleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Armin frappa sa tête contre l'oreiller tout en cherchant à retrouver sa respiration alors que ses jambes se resserraient autour de la taille d'Erwin, cherchant par un quelconque moyen de minimiser la douleur. Erwin se figea et resta aussi immobile qu'il le put, sa main caressant le bas de son dos, là où la douleur semblait irradier comme un feu de forêt. Son autre main s'affairait à prodiguer de langoureuses caresses à son sexe afin de l'aider à se détendre, mais Armin semblait beaucoup trop souffrir pour faire réellement attention aux gestes attentionnés d'Erwin. Ce dernier ne se découragea nullement, continuant de caresser son dos d'un geste réconfortant et de glisser sa main sur son sexe dans un geste de va-et-vient.

Petit à petit, Armin sembla se détendre et s'accoutumer au sexe d'Erwin à l'intérieur de lui, car sa respiration se fit nettement plus régulière, moins hachée. Tendrement, Erwin essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Armin, attirant son attention.

- Je suis… désolé, hoqueta Armin en posant sa main sur la sienne. Et merci, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Armin était vraiment reconnaissant qu'Erwin ait pris le temps de le calmer et de faire en sorte qu'il soit dans de meilleures dispositions. Certes, la douleur était loin d'être partie au contraire, mais elle était beaucoup plus supportable. Armin tendit les bras aussi loin qu'il lui était permis et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Erwin, le poussant vers lui, accentuant la pénétration de son membre dans son intimité. Erwin lâcha un bref gémissement alors que le plus jeune serrait les dents pour faire face à la nouvelle vague de douleur qui le submergeait, mais cette fois il se concentra sur la main d'Erwin qui caressait son sexe, effleurant cette veine si sensible qui parcourait sa verge, caressant du pouce le gland rougi en raison de ses affriolantes attentions.

Quand Erwin fut complètement à l'intérieur de lui, il commença à bouger lentement, très lentement. Douce et lente torture pour Armin qui poussa des gémissements de douleur. Erwin accéléra la cadence et cette fois, ce fut légèrement différent, comme si le frottement plus rapide de son sexe contre les parois de son intimité le faisait beaucoup moins souffrir que le fait de ressentir plus lentement la sensation de son sexe entrant et ressortant lentement en lui.  
>D'un autre côté, voir Erwin le visage et les épaules luisants de sueur, bougeant sensuellement son bassin à un rythme de plus en plus effréné entre ses jambes écartées était une vision dès plus érotique. Cette constatation fut comme un déclencheur, car plus il l'observait en pleine action, plus la douleur diminuait au profit d'un plaisir qui ne cessait de croitre. Les râles de plaisir d'Erwin, ses coups de hanches qui gagnaient en intensité alors qu'il le pilonnait, son corps moite, ses épaules tendues, son regard, brillant de bestialité.<p>

L'homme était une bête de sexe. Ni Erwin, ni lui-même ne faisaient exception alors que le plus âgé semblait comme perdre la raison, noyé dans son propre plaisir, submergeant le plus jeune qui ne pouvait que se laisser faire alors qu'il se faisait dominer, écrasé par sa puissance et sa bestialité.

Les souffles rauques se mêlèrent aux gémissements de plaisir, aux respirations saccadées, aux cœurs tambourinant, aux sons moites de leurs bassins trempés butant l'un contre l'autre, aux grincements du lit qui subissait l'assaut de leurs deux corps imbriqués.

Cette symphonie de sons s'intensifia et atteint son paroxysme quand Erwin se sentit proche de sa limite. Il en était de même pour Armin qui n'avait eu de cesse de subir à la fois l'assaut de sa hampe de chair entre ses fesses, mais aussi de sa main qui n'avait jamais cessé de prodiguer d'intenses caresses à son sexe.

Il n'y avait nul besoin de mots pour comprendre. Le simple fait que l'un accélère sensiblement la cadence et que l'autre gémisse de plus en vite et de plus en plus fort fut suffisant pour leur faire comprendre à tous les deux qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre le point culminant de leur ébat. Ce fut brutal, une vraie décharge électrique pour tous les deux. Armin se cambra brutalement, ses mains griffant les cuisses d'Erwin alors que ce dernier donnait un dernier coup de butoir avant de se répandre en lui, un râle de délivrance s'échappant de leurs lèvres entrouvertes…

La respiration haletante et le corps tremblant, Armin réussit à bouger ses bras engourdis par la fatigue et serra Erwin contre lui, sentant inévitablement des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Merci Erwin, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille. Merci…

**OOOooo - SAD ENDING – oooOOO**

- On va te laisser Erwin.

- D'accord. Et encore merci. Je vous souhaite un bon retour à tous les trois.

Eren acquiesça et sembla hésiter un moment avant de finalement ouvrir son sac et d'en ressortir un objet qu'il reconnut entre mille. Eren le lui tendit en souriant tristement, son regard disant simplement : « Je pense que ça te revient de droit ».

Erwin le remercia et s'en saisit doucement. Quand Eren quitta la pièce avec Levi et Hanji, Erwin retourna s'assoir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé quelques minutes auparavant. Ses mains caressèrent tendrement l'étoffe beige de l'écharpe qu'Eren lui avait rendue. L'écharpe qui avait appartenu à Armin. L'écharpe qu'il lui avait offerte.

Un hoquet douloureux franchit ses lèvres à ce simple souvenir et le blond enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Sur la table basse devant lui, il y avait des journaux à la couverture bleu marine, un mug décoré d'étoiles, un stylo et d'autres objets divers, ainsi que plusieurs photos.

Erwin releva la tête et observa l'une d'entre elles en particulier. La dernière, la plus récente qui les montrait Armin et lui, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le visage souriant et comblé. Une photo qui avait été prise la veille du départ soudain d'Armin vers un lieu dont il ne reviendrait jamais.

- Le paradis hein ? Murmura Erwin d'une voix atone.

Personne n'avait rien vu venir. Armin s'était plaint en début de semaine de soudains maux de tête, de vomissements. Une rupture d'anévrisme. Peut-être une conséquence de son accident. Ça avait été brutal et rapide. Le temps qu'ils arrivent aux urgences, il était déjà trop tard. Armin était mort. Il avait rendu son dernier soupir sur le brancard, à l'intérieur de l'ambulance…

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines. Eren, Levi et Hanji étaient venus lui apporter les effets personnels d'Armin.

Erwin esquissa un sourire. Il se pencha et se saisit du premier journal de la pile avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, l'écharpe d'Armin autour du cou, ouvrant le carnet à la première page.

**[Journal nº 1 : Jour 1 – 17h33]**

_À la date du 28 octobre 20XX, moi, Armin Arlet, je commence la première page du récit de mon histoire…_

**OOOooo - HAPPY ENDING – oooOOO**

- Tu me dois téléphoner au moins une fois tous les jours ! Non, tu n'auras surement pas trop le temps… Tous les deux jours ? Trois alors ? Une fois par semaine ?

- Oi, Eren ! Ce n'est plus un gamin, arrête de lui faire chier avec tes caprices.

- Mais Levi, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver ! Et si, et si jamais…

Levi poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de saisir le visage de son amant entre ses mains et de lui lancer un regard noir qui le coupa net dans sa tirade.

- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en lui. Tu n'es pas sa mère, relâche un peu la bride tu veux ? Et puis Erwin est avec lui, ça devrait suffire à te rassurer non ?

Erwin fronça les sourcils et bouda un peu avant d'acquiescer lentement alors qu'Armin éclatait de rire, Erwin derrière lui souriant tendrement devant la scène tout en chargeant le dernier carton à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Hanji sortit de leur appartement en rangeant son portable dans sa poche et tendit un dossier à Armin.

- C'est réglé, tu n'auras plus qu'à passer voir mon collègue à l'hôpital pour les dernières formalités.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez du vous occuper de tout ça Hanji-san, et encore merci.

- De rien, de rien ! S'esclaffa la brune à lunettes en gratifiant le blond d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je suis, enfin j'étais ton médecin après tout c'est normal. En tout cas, sache que s'il y a le moindre souci, que ce soit d'ordre médical ou personnel, tu as mon numéro, alors appelle quand tu veux d'accord ?

- Ça sera même avec plaisir.

- C'est bon de l'entendre ! Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'y aller, vous avez pas mal de route à faire !

Armin acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Eren. Ce dernier semblait décidé à bouder jusqu'au bout, mais quand il vit que le blond l'observait sans rien dire, il poussa un soupir vaincu et serra ce dernier dans ses bras.

- Donne-moi juste de tes nouvelles okay ?

- Sans faute Eren…

- Armin ?

- Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis heureux pour toi. Vraiment heureux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Armin resta un bref instant silencieux, légèrement surpris, avant d'esquisser un immense sourire et de serrer son ami encore plus fort dans ses bras.

- Détrompe-toi Eren, je le sais et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon frère. Une seule vie ne suffira pas pour te faire comprendre à quel point je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci Eren, merci pour tout.

Sans rien dire de plus, ils échangèrent une dernière étreinte, leurs bras tremblants d'émotions. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Erwin les rejoignit et serra une dernière fois la main d'Eren, de Levi et d'Hanji.

- On se reverra bientôt.

- J'en doute pas, confirma Eren en souriant. Je compte sur toi pour prendre bien soin de lui.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Quand la camionnette s'éloigna enfin, emportant loin de lui son meilleur ami, Eren sentit la douleur dans son cœur s'intensifiait, mais au fond il savait qu'elle ne serait pas éternelle. Armin avait finalement accompli son rêve. Il avait trouvé une personne à aimer plus que sa propre vie. S'éloigner de la ville qui renfermait ses plus précieux souvenirs lui était nécessaire, pour se reconstruire. Tout s'était fait très rapidement, deux jours à peine après qu'Erwin et lui se soient remis ensemble.  
>Armin ne craignait plus d'aller de l'avant et ce qui donnait l'intime conviction à Eren que tout irait bien à présent… Contrairement à Levi qui avait su croire en eux, Eren avait douté et avait voulu respecter la décision d'Armin d'oublier Erwin jusqu'au bout, refusant à ce qu'ils se rencontrent de nouveau, mais au fond de lui, l'espoir avait subsisté. L'espoir que son meilleur ami puisse enfin trouver le bonheur. La route n'allait certainement pas être facile pour ces deux-là, mais au moins ils étaient deux à se montrer prêts à surmonter tous les obstacles.<p>

Alors que leur camionnette s'engageait hors de la ville, Armin fixa l'horizon, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Erwin ?

- Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ?

Armin se sentit rougir et il gloussa de contentement.

- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais… merci. Pour l'écharpe. Je l'adore.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><span>M-AC<span>** : Voilà la suite. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais grâce à toi, je commence à beaucoup aimer le couple ErwinxArmin ! =) Je pense et c'est même certain que j'écrirais une autre fic avec eux ! J'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira !

**Boadicee** : Pour le couple ErwinxArmin, remercie M-Ac ;) C'est vrai que certains persos peuvent paraître OOC, j'aurais dû prévenir, mea culpa... En ce qui concerne la maladie d'Armin, ce n'est pas Alzheimer comme tu auras pu le constater ! La suite et fin t'a plu, j'espère ? À très bientôt !

**ShamtheRipper** : Lol, j'avoue que pour la troisième fic c'était un peu le bordel niveau couple, mais c'était fait exprès, dans le sens ou c'est plutôt le grand déconnage par excellence. C'est vrai, j'avoue aussi que certains sujets sont vus et revus, comme c'est le cas ici présent, avec la perte de mémoire et tout ça, mais quand la demande d'un couple ErwinxArmin s'est faite, l'histoire est venue toute seule. Armin, « _le personnage typique du garçon faible et sensible _», l'amnésie, ça lui collait bien donc je suis partie là-dessus. En tout cas, tes commentaires me sont allés droit au cœur ;_; Merci beaucoup, je ferais de mon mieux pour faire une histoire bien avec JeanxMarco ;) D'ailleurs, si tu veux que je traite un sujet particulier, n'hésite pas à me le dire (message privé ou ici), mais le plus important est que j'ai besoin de savoir le rating ! Sur ce, à très bientôt j'espère !

Pour vos commentaires, Arigato ! Ça motive vraiment !


End file.
